Harry Potter: Lightning and Darkness
by Notasavior
Summary: Harry Potter was always told he was a freak, useless, abnormal, ungrateful. What if he really was something more? (Abuse is depicted) Rated M just in case.
1. Magical Reveal

**Rules:** Light, Grey or Dark Harry- **Eventual Dark**

One of Harry's god-parents MUST be a God or Goddess - including lesser gods - while any others can be any of the Greek/Roman Mythological forces: gods, deities, divines, monsters etc

Either Thalia, the Di Angelos or Clarisse must be allied with Harry - any others are up to the reader

Whoever Harry's god-parent is MUST break the law and talk/interact/meet with Harry

If Harry is Dark, Luke MUST see Harry as the new leading force of the New Olympus and pledge to serve him instead of Krono – **I'll do my best**

Any pairings are welcome

Tom and Dumbledore must both feel wary about Harry when he comes into his god-like powers

The Horcrux is destroyed - unless Harry's 'other' god-parents use it to 'determine' him as theirs

Even though he leaves Hogwarts for CHB or his own dwellings, Harry must still keep in touch with his friends

Sirius and Remus do _not_ abandon him

 **Guidelines:** Powerful Harry - **Yes**

Harry and Percy as enemies

Master of Death Harry

The force that determines Harry is a primordial e.g. Thanatos, Erebus, Nyx, Chaos etc

Harry saving Luke before Kronos gets to him

Lily and/or James _were_ that particular god in human form

Others of the HP universe are Half-Bloods

A prophecy being made about Harry

Slash

The PJ/Heroes of Olympus universe being diverted from canon due to Harry's involvement

 **Forbidden:** Harry remaining the naive, malleable wizard/demigod people wish him to be

Harry's actual god-parent being anything other than Olympian/Roman

Dumbledore as an ally of Harry

Sirius and Remus abandoning Harry

 _I've no idea if I should do that or not, I hope it's ok with DZ2 that I shared HIS challenge._

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR ASSOCIATED CHARACTERS OF THE HARRY POTTER AND PERCY JACKSON WORLDS: THEY ARE OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN RESPECTIVELY.**_

 _So, this is going to be a revamp of End of Olympus, it'll start when Harry goes to Diagon Alley for the first time._

Harry Potter was a smaller than average eleven year old English boy with raven colored hair and emerald green eyes. He lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin in a house that is identical to every other house along the road Privet Drive of Surrey. His room, before he got his letter informing him he was a wizard, was in the cupboard under the stairs. He only found out through the big man he was currently following, Rubeus Hagrid, that his parents hadn't died in a car crash, but rather from a vile wizard known as Lord Voldemort. Harry didn't understand why people called him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _Seems rather silly not to call someone by their name if you ask me._

They approached an imposing, blindingly white citadel of a building with the word "Gringotts" in golden letters across the top. Harry saw grotesque looking creatures in what appeared to be iron armors and spears standing guard outside the doors, they nodded toward him as they approached. Stepping into the building Harry immediately noticed two things, the inside was just as immaculate as the outside with their marble floors and perfectly varnished desks. As well as how the goblins tended to have an ugly face on as they dealt with wizards in spite of them looking impeccable in their suits. Hagrid and Harry approached one of the tellers when Hagrid spoke in as quiet a voice as was possible for someone of his size.

"Good afternoon, Master Goblin I be needin' ta get down to vault 713 and Harry here needs ta withdraw some funds from his trust vaul'." The goblin looked up at Hagrid with a grimace before asking quite rudely, "Does this… Harry. Have his key?" Looking down his nose at Harry with a sneer upon his face. Harry wrinkled his nose at the creature as Hagrid fumbled about for his key.

When Hagrid finally handed the key over to the goblin, Harry noticed the eyes of the creature widen in surprise as he recognized the key's signature. Clearing his throat he glanced at Harry before addressing Hagrid, "Gamekeeper, we shall have one of our people show you to the vault. We have need of… Harry, for a short time. Therefore, he won't be able to accompany you. Wolfpaw! Escort our guest to his vault."

Hagrid attempted to protest at how he was being treated but wasn't able to get a word in with the creatures. He knew how testy Goblins could be, and he didn't feel like having the sharp end of a spear rammed through him. "If ya can't find me when ya get out, I'll be back at the Cauldron. Jus' ask one of the folks 'round here ta show ya the way."

Hagrid was led away, and Harry turned back to face the goblin that was helping him. _Great, first time here and I'm abandoned by the only person that might have been able to protect me from these things. What could possible go wrong?_ The goblin placed a closed sign on his desk before telling Harry to follow him. The goblin led him through a series of confusing hallways before stopping at a door that read "Ragnall, Potter Accounts". Knocking and then opening the door the goblin led Harry inside.

Ragnall was a terrifying looking goblin, he had a barrel chest that was easily defined even with the relatively loose suit he was wearing. Above him was the head of a creature Harry didn't recognize, the walls surrounding him were adorned with weapons and paintings of various kinds.

"Mr. Ragnall, I've found our missing heir. He was being led around by Dumbledore's lackey, Hagrid. Zeus only knows what he's been filling Heir Potter's head with."

Ragnall gave them a vicious sneer when he heard this, Harry flinched at the look. Then what the goblin said about Zeus caught up to him, _odd, didn't think magical creatures would follow any sort of religion. Especially Greek mythos._ "Excuse me, Mr. Ragnall… I'm afraid I don't know what's going on. A little clarification would be very much appreciated."

Ragnall dismissed the other goblin, before turning to Harry. "So, Mr. Potter." Harry began to sweat as he had the goblin's undivided attention. "It seems you've finally deemed us worthy of your presence. Is there any particular reason you've decided to completely ignore all of our correspondence with you?" Harry cowered into the seat, he knew that having anyone's undivided attention was bad for him. It always ended in pain.

"S… Sir, I've never received any letters from the bank. This is my first time ever being here, my aunt and uncle always told me my family died in a car crash. What were the letters involving?"

Ragnall looked furious when he heard that none of his letters had reached the young Potter heir. "They were your account statements and there has been regular withdrawals. We will do a full audit of your accounts, do you have anyone that you trust that we could get into contact with?" Harry slowly shook his head. "Very well Mr. Potter, we shall have a portkey arranged for you to come back at a later date."

Harry nodded slowly, "Sir what's a portkey?" Ragnall looked up from his papers and was absolutely shocked. Here was the wizards' savior and he doesn't know about a simple magical transportation device? _Those damned fools, I know they didn't open the wills but this is unacceptable._ "Mr. Potter, a portkey is transportation device that allows one to travel great distances instantly. You will feel a sharp pull at that back of your navel before being deposited at a pre-determined destination."

Harry nodded and thought, _Instant transportation? Sounds pretty amazing._ He looked up at the clock and seeing the time said to Ragnall, "Sir, I'm terribly sorry but I desperately need to be heading out now. Is there anyone that would be able to take me back to The Leaky Cauldron?" Ragnall seemed to think before grinning devilishly and calling in the same goblin that led him in.

"Griphook, can you tell me if Lord Malfoy is here right now?" Griphook was startled at being called in so suddenly, he thought he was finished dealing with the Potter child. A clearing of the throat from Ragnall brought his attention back.

"Yes sir, Lord Malfoy just walked in. Shall I take Mr. Potter to him?" Ragnall was grinning with sadistic glee before nodding. Griphook took Harry and led him through the halls, before taking his leave from Harry he spoke. "Mr. Potter, be careful of those who would act friendly to you. Some are not who they seem, it can be very dangerous." They entered the main hall of Gringotts and they approached a tall, slim man. This man screamed wealth and nobility, with his platinum blonde hair and a pitch black cane with a silver snake head as the topping.

"Lord Malfoy, I've been instructed by Account Manager Ragnall to bring Heir Potter before you." Lord Malfoy's eyes widened as he looked toward the boy, he never expected he'd find Potter here. "Manager Ragnall has requested that you show him the way back to The Leaky Cauldron. Have a pleasant day." Griphook left after that, leaving Harry and Lord Malfoy standing there together.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. Tell me, how did you make it to Gringotts? Surely you had a guide." He spoke in a soft, yet commanding voice. Harry wanted to hide, the man was intimidating. Looking down at the floor he mumbled something Lord Malfoy couldn't hear. "Come now, you can tell me. I promise I won't be upset with you… I fear I've forgotten myself Mr. Potter. I've not introduced myself, my name is Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Now, can you answer my question?"

Harry looked up in shock at Lucius, this man that could have very well been the ruler of this place was treating him nicely? _What is going on here, he must be trying to lull me into a false sense of security. That's it._ "I had a guide, his name is Hagrid, sir. He said he was the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, my name is Harry Potter." Harry knew he was being foolish in trusting this man, but he couldn't help himself. Something inside him said he was only trying to aid him, it was as if his magic was telling him he was safe.

Anger flashed through Lucius's eyes when he heard who was guiding him around. _That muggle-loving fool doesn't even have the decency to send Potter an actual professor? Oh I will enjoy sticking this to Dumbledore._ Noticing that his anger made the boy flinch, he schooled his features. "My apologies Harry, may I call you that? I'm not angry at you, but rather Albus Dumbledore. He should have sent a professor to escort you, not the gamekeeper. I'm part of the board of governors for Hogwarts and what he did was against the charter for _muggle_ -raised children. Who do you live with and did you get money for your school supplies?"

Harry nodded, "You may call me that sir, and I was given enough money for school supplies although I'm not sure it'll be enough. I live with my aunt and uncle sir, they're… Normal. They don't have magic that is, is that what they're called here? Normal people are called muggles?"

Lucius nodded and took Harry to a teller, "Very astute of you Harry, normal people are called muggles by most. Maste…. Ah, Griphook. Mr. Potter needs an endless money bag for his trust vault. He'll be using it for school supplies." Griphook slowly nodded before summoning one, "Be careful not to spend it all in one place Mr. Potter. Have a good day."

Lucius and Harry left Gringotts, when they got outside Hagrid was approaching them with a noticeable flush to his cheeks. "Harry! There ya are, been lookin' all o'er for ya. I can handl' it from here Mr. Malfoy." Lucius and Hagrid were glaring at one another.

"Hagrid, how nice to see you again…" Lucius sneered. "I daresay I can handle the boy's introduction to the wizarding world, after all, what if the boy had questions of his family? What about the laws of our world, could you answer them truthfully?" Hagrid looked a bit sheepish at this and shrugged. "Let's have Harry decide Hagrid, I'm sure you've been a wonderful host to the boy." _I can actually make a decision here? I was expecting to be forced to go with Hagrid, it seems like he would've done that if he had his way._ Harry took a moment to think before nodding.

"I'd like to go with Lord Malfoy, Hagrid. I really appreciate everything you've done for me," Hagrid visibly deflated. "We can have tea when I come to Hogwarts though, I think it'd be great if we could talk about some of the wizarding creatures." Hagrid gave a wide smile before nodding and bid them farewell.

Lucius looked down at Harry with an odd look in his eye, "That was positively Slytherin of you Harry, let us go and get you fitted for you school robes. My son, Draco, is there now. I'm sure you'll get along." As they made their way to Madame Malkin's, Harry saw a street that was considerably darker than the rest and asked about it. "That's Knockturn Alley, I'd recommend never going there unless you have me with you. We will be going there to get custom made wands after we go to Ollivander's. It's definitely worth every galleon."

They finally made it to Madame Malkin's and saw a boy with the same pale blond hair as Lucius. "Hello father, and to you as well. My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. Though with you coming in with my father I suspect you already knew that." Draco had a small smirk on his face as he said this and reached out to shake Harry's hand.

"I'm Harry Potter, pleased to meet you Draco." Draco's eyes flicked up to his forehead for a slight moment before shrugging, and stepping off the stool he was being measured on. An older woman came out from the back and had Harry step up to be measured. Lucius spoke to the woman, "Have Mr. Potter's robes in the finest acromantula silk you can muster, when can we expect the robes to be finished madam?" She gasped when she heard who was in her store.

"We'll have it finished within the next two hours Lord Malfoy."

"Excellent, come along boys. We've much to do today." With that they left Madame Malkin's and headed to Ollivander's, Draco's mother was waiting outside. She raised an eyebrow at Harry and he looked away sheepishly, Draco rolled his eyes and Lucius held the door opened for them.

Inside the shop was incredibly dusty, you can tell it had been there for a long time, even without the sign on the front. An ancient man with long, scraggly white hair turned around and spoke in a raspy voice. "Ah… Lucius, Elm with a dragon…." He was cut off by Lucius.

"Yes, yes Ollivander. You have incredible memory, and I've still yet to figure out how you do it." He said this with a small smile playing on his lips, "However, we are here for my son and Mr. Potter's wands." Ollivander nodded.

"Of course, of course. Step forward Mr. Malfoy, let's get started." Draco found his wand after only ten minutes of searching, it was Hawthorn with unicorn hair. Ollivander then turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter. You are next it would seem, try this Hawthorn and Dragon heartstring." Harry took it and it was immediately taken back from Harry. "No, no definitely not this. Not at all, try this. Here, Elm and with a Phoenix feather." Harry gave it a swish and a vase exploded. "Not that one but we are getting closer… I wonder."

Ollivander moved to the back of his shop and came back with a case, "Try this Mr. Potter, Holly with a Phoenix feather." Harry grabbed it and instantly felt a flush of power, he waved the wand and black sparks came out of it. Everyone's eyes widened at that, and they were all curious. Ollivander spoke, "How curious, that this wand would choose you. The Phoenix that gave this feather, gave one other. The wand that held the other feather, gave you that scar." Ollivander went to touch Harry's infamous scar only to pull back when Harry flinched away.

"Well, we can expect great things from you. You-Know-Who did great things…. Terrible, but great. Anyhow, that'll be 7 Galleons for the each of you!" After paying the group left and seeing the time they went to pick up the robes of Draco and Harry. They were trying to decide if they'd be going to get their custom wands or not and decided on another day.

Lucius turned and asked Harry, "Is it alright if I place a few charms on you? One is a tracking charm that lets me know where you are at all times, the other will be a health monitoring charm. I'm afraid I don't quite trust muggles. I promise they won't hurt you, they'll allow me to find you and help you if you are in danger." Harry pondered before nodding his consent. "We'll also have to get you an owl the next time we come through. Grab hold of my arm and I'll apparate you back to your home." As Harry gripped Lucius's arm he felt his body twist and pull almost as though it was through a tube.

When they landed he wanted to throw up, but Lucius's steady hand gave him enough of a steadying that he didn't. "Remember Harry, if you're in danger I'll know and I'll come help. Stay safe." With that Lucius apparated, and Harry walked into the Dursley's.

Vernon Dursley was a giant of a man, weighing it at easily over 300lbs he had a large mustache and beady eyes that made him look like a walrus. His wife fared no better, she was a stick of a thing with a long and drawn out face reminding people of a horse. Her voice was grating on the nerves as it was very high-pitched and shrill. Their son, Dudley was a whale. He was a miniature version of his father and only slightly lighter. As soon as he stepped through the door he heard a shout.

"BOY! GET IN HERE AND START DINNER." Harry sighed, _at least I'll be gone soon_ , he thought. As Harry began to cook the dinner after a long day he let his mind wander for a bit, thinking on the Malfoy's. They were a nice bunch of people, especially since they didn't yell at him. It was a nice change of pace from the Dursleys' he thought.

A few days later his aunt banged on his door telling him to get downstairs and cook breakfast. Harry had no correspondence from anyone as far as he knew and was a little bit saddened at this; he failed to pay attention to the bacon and it got burnt. His aunt took the pan and with a look of pure loathing hit him in the head with it. "You useless freak! How dare you burn our bacon? After all we've done for you! Taken you in, given you Dudley's clothes, fed you and gave you shelter! This is how you repay us, by burning our food!?" She kicked him a few times before she got Vernon.

"BOY! You burned my bacon?" He was holding Harry up by his shirt, he relished in the fear he could see in his _nephew's_ eyes. "This is what ungrateful runts like you get." He proceeded to shove Harry's back into the counter, causing him to have his breath knocked out. Harry was wheezing and trying to hold back tears of pain. His uncle punched him in the stomach, and stomped on his knee, shattering the bone. Harry screamed in agony, Dudley came in and started to punch Harry in the face as hard as he could. _Please let it end, someone, anyone… Make the pain stop._ The last thing that Harry heard was a voice yelling "Crucio!" before he slipped away to wonderful, painless, oblivion.

 _ **A/N: Well, there's the first chapter of the revamped End of Olympus. I look forward to hearing what you guys think, I'm obviously changing things up and I hope you guys will bear with me!**_


	2. Dark Tendencies

Lucius Malfoy held the Crucio on these disgusting muggles for a solid minute. _How dare this filth lay a hand on a wizard! I think it's time to pay Rita a little visit._ Returning his attention to the muggles now cowering in a corner. He spoke, " _Legillimens._ " And dove into the mind of Petunia Dursley.

*Flashback*

 _A loud screech came from a woman's throat before she was able to stop herself. Laying at her feet was a small bundled up baby and on top of this child was a letter penned in a flowing, loopy script. Picking and opening up the letter her eyes grew wide in horror as each word passed before her eyes. Her sister, Lily, was dead and it was all because of her_ freakishness _._ Well, Vernon and I will have to do as this letter says and stomp out any sign of this, should he begin to show it. _With that she picked the child up, dumped him in the cupboard under the stairs and began to make breakfast for Vernon._

*End Flashback*

Lucius was frothing with rage and a low primitive growl escaped his lips, _These people deserve every ounce of pain I can give them, and so help me Merlin I will make them_ _ **suffer!**_ Looking around he found the fat lard of a man wearing a belt, _Merlin knows why he needs something like that when he's the size of a damned Walrus._ Lucius whispered "Imperio." And used it on Petunia and Dudley, forcing them to grab onto the belt. Just then he heard tell-tale pops of apparition, quickly shouting " _PORTUS!"_ Lucius grabbed onto Harry and Vernon's belt, sneering in disgust before he tapped it with his wand, vanishing in a spinning sensation to Malfoy Manor.

Rushing into Number 4 Privet Drive, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall heard nothing but silence. Not even a squeaking floorboard. Minerva explored the bedrooms, the master bedroom that was healthily furnished. A child room with a bed and clothes strewn about. The third could only be described as a playroom, there was a small bed there, but there were far too many toys to be considered a bedroom.

Albus was looking downstairs in the sitting room, examining everything he could. Taking a look at the mantle he found that there were no pictures with Harry in them. "Severus, have you found anything?" Albus heard Severus grunt in affirmation, moving to where Severus was he noticed a small door attached to the stairs. Unlocking the door Albus sighed, _I know I told them to prevent magic, but this is too much._ Glancing at Severus, he noticed a grimace on the man's face. Minerva was coming down the stairs at this time and saw them standing there, looking into the cupboard she had to run outside to vomit.

The cupboard was a small room, no bigger than closet space and much smaller. The stench permeating from the room made Albus's nose crinkle in disgust. It was filled with years old blood, and dried urine. There was a small mattress and blanket, which Albus recognized as Harry's. When Minerva came back inside her eyes held a righteous fury.

"You told me he was safe Albus! Does this look like safe to you? What happened to the person you had watching him, did they ever report anything to you?!" Albus remained silent as he contemplated his next words. He was fully aware of the glare he was receiving from Severus as well, _figures the boy would react this way given his background._ "Albus if you don't answer me right now you will have my resignation by tonight." Severus agreed with his colleague.

"Minerva, I assure you had I known about this I would've taken Harry from here in a heartbeat. There were reports but, they were inconclusive as Arabella only ever saw one child. He looked as healthy as could be she said, could use to lose some weight though." At this he chuckled, before remembering the glares he was receiving. "I swear on my magic I would have gotten him out had I known it was this bad." A bright flash of light occurred before he cried out _Lumos!_ A bright light was shining at the tip of his wand.

"You still should have listened to me Albus when I told you these were the worst sorts of muggles."

Severus chose to speak up, and his voice sent shivers down Albus's spine with how cold it sounded. "Indeed Headmaster, had I known you would have sent Potter to live with Petunia… Even I would've taken him in before allowing her anywhere near the boy. Even as a child Petunia was a heartless wretch that deserved to be thrown in Azkaban with the worst of them."

Albus was frankly, shocked. He hadn't expected Severus to offer his home to the boy, he knew about the grudge he held for James. Albus sighed, "There's more of the house to search, come now. And keep your wands at the ready." As they ventured into the kitchen they froze in horror as they saw a pool of blood on the floor. Severus and Minerva failed to notice the gleam in the Headmaster's eyes. Performing a scan on the blood, Severus confirmed that it had traces of Harry's magical essence. Checking for other traces, they could tell there was at least one other wizard but it was too muddled to tell who it was. Sighing and standing up, the three of them left back to Hogwarts.

 **Malfoy Manor**

"Narcissa, get in here!" Lucius screamed for his wife. Narcissa was a tall, pale, blond woman that had the beauty that all Black women had. Running into the room where she heard Lucius call for her she froze when she entered, gasping at the sight before her. Three muggles, Lucius and one Harry Potter bleeding heavily from his head and face were in the room. "Naricssa, I need you to stabilize Harry and get our personal healer here. Dobby! Throw these… Insects, into the dungeon. I'll be down later."

Narcissa knelt over Harry and began incanting _Vulnera Sanentur_ repeatedly in the hopes that it worked. She noticed the blood start to slow and gave out a relieved sigh, continuing the incantation the blood flow stopped completely. Narcissa fell back into her chair when Dobby popped in with some tea, she nodded her thanks. After a short time she floo called Healer Loren over to check up on Harry.

As Healer Loren stepped through she could still smell faint traces of blood. Gretting Narcissa briefly she stepped over to check on Harry, freezing for a slight moment before remembering who she was dealing with. Performing a full scan of the boy's well-being showed years of neglect and abuse. Turning to face Narcissa she said, "The boy has been through hell Cissy, broken ribs, shattered shins, starvation, almost consistent dehydration. Plenty of other broken bones as well over his lifetime. We need to start him on nutritional potions immediately, here's the list. I have faith you'll be able to take care of it from here."

With that Healer Loren left, Lucius came in and held his wife. "We will train him Cissy, and Draco will call him brother. Who knows what will happen when the Dark Lord returns, but I will protect Harry from him if I must." Narcissa nodded, if only to keep the tears in. What she just witnessed was despicable. Luckily, Draco was at the Parkinson's visiting his betrothed. Lucius took Harry up to the bedroom across from Draco's and bid him to sleep well.

A few days later Harry woke, groaning in pain. He heard a pop and would've screamed had the creature that popped in not been so hyper. "Master Potter is awake! Oh, Dobby can't wait to be telling Mistress Cissy. Would you like anything Master Potter? I'll be right back with some food and Mistress Cissy!" With that, the creature named Dobby popped away.

A few moments later Narcissa Malfoy entered the room. "Hello Harry, I trust you rested well." He nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "You're perfectly safe here, and you won't ever go back to those disgusting creatures again. As a matter of fact, we've locked them up so they'll never see daylight again. I need you to take these potions, they'll help fix the damage they caused you."

Harry downed the potion and made a face at the nasty tasting potion. _Well, that was disgusting._ Staring at Narcissa he asked, "I'm going to need to take more of that aren't I?" She nodded, causing him to sigh.

"You should get up and stretch your legs, it'll be good for you. I imagine Draco is quite curious as to how you're doing, and please Harry... Nothing more strenuous than walking."

Grinning at the tall woman he nodded before getting out of bed and walking feebly toward the door. He stood there in shock as he looked out into the hallway, realizing how large the house was. "If only I knew where Draco was…" Dobby popped in, still just as hyper as before.

"Does Master Harry Potter, wish me to show you where Master Draco is? I can do that, yes I can!" Dobby grabbed onto Harry's hand and led him into the library where Draco was reading over some Potion books. Looking up he smiled as he saw Harry making his way inside.

"So, the great Harry Potter decides to join the world of the living at last." Draco said with a teasing smirk and his all too familiar drawl. "I'd have thought you wanted to spend a few more days sleeping so you could wake up right on time for the Hogwarts Express." Chuckling at Draco's antics Harry spoke.

"Were you so long for my company, Master Draco that you had to practice that speech?" Grinning at one another now they shook hands. "I owe you and your family quite a bit, if it weren't for your father…" Harry looked down.

"Oh nonsense, we're actually related through your great-grandmother. We Malfoy's always look after our own, now we really should study up on our subjects if we want to be the best of the best this year." His voice took on a raspy tone, "Great things will be expected of you Mr. Potter. For You-Know-Who did terrible things. Terrible, but great." Draco and Harry fell about laughing at his impression of Ollivander.

They stayed in the library for hours reading over how to perform various charms and transfigurations, as well as how to brew specific potions. Eventually they were called to dinner, and were brought their by Dobby.

"Harry, Draco, I hope your efforts were fruitful in the library." Lucius spoke as they all sat down.

Draco answered, "We learned a great many things, and I can't wait to get to Hogwarts." Seeing that Harry was holding something back, the three Malfoy's looked at Harry expectantly. "Something on your mind Harry?"

"Well… Yes, actually. I was wondering what Dobby is, he's certainly not a goblin and I don't recognize him from any of the books we were reading." Lucius nodded while his eyes shined brightly.

"An inquisitive mind will get you far in this world Harry, don't lose that. Dobby is a house elf, he serves our family until we dismiss him or he dies. One dismisses a house elf by giving them clothes, this is only done to bad elves though who don't listen to their masters. Before you ask, house elves require a family to serve as they feed off of the family magic."

Harry nodded at this explanation and asked to be excused as he was feeling tired. Before he was excused Narcissa asked, "If you could say or do anything to those pigs Harry, what would it be?" Harry stopped dead and slowly turned around, his eyes were like ice freezing anyone who met them. The Malfoy's felt a weight of dread descend upon them.

"I would make them suffer tenfold for what they did to me. They would know no mercy, I would torture them and relish in their screams. They would beg for death and I would deny them every time, no one will ever treat me like that again." With that he bowed and left to sleep.

 **a/n: There is the second chapter! Sorry it took so long, my 21** **st** **was on Tuesday and I had company here for it. I'll also be out of town come Monday through Wednesday so I won't have time to work on another chapter during those days. Please review!**


	3. Unexpected Meetings

Harry woke up with a smile on his face and looked toward his window. He smiled at his owl a snowy white owl he named Belladonna. Getting up from the bed he pulled on the finest robes he had, a pair of pitch black silk robes. Fixing his glasses he opened the door, only to come face to face with Draco mid-knock.

"I swear you do that just to creep me out Harry. How you always open the door right before I knock is uncanny. Mother and father are downstairs waiting for us." Draco turned and left with Harry following him.

When they hit the bottom of the stairs and entered the dining hall they were greeted warmly by Narcissa and Lucius. Lucius checked over Draco to make sure nothing was amiss with his wardrobe and Narcissa did the same for Harry.

They sat down to eat a full English breakfast. The aroma of the freshly scrambled and poached eggs, was enough to set even Lucius's well trained stomach growling. Then they were hit with the succulent scent of the bacon, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, toast, and sausages and baked beans. They all had separate teas to go along with their meal, Dobby and the other house elves were more than happy to serve them.

As they finished their meal it ended up being 10:30 in the morning. Performing a quick cleaning spell on the boys, Lucius and Narcissa side-apparated them to King's Cross Station. Harry was staring in shock as the giant red steam engine, he had seen planes of course, but nothing as grand as this piece of machinery. He realized he was gawking and quickly schooled his features, _No need to embarrass my care-takers,_ he thought.

Dobby popped their things into the station before taking his leave of the Malfoys and Harry. "Belladonna, we're going to Hogwarts. I'll see you there alright?" With that Harry opened Belladonna's cage and she flew off. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Lucius.

"I expect you and Draco to get the best marks of your year, let no one stand in your way. If there is someone above you in ranking, find out who they are and use them to your advantage. There's a man, Severus Snape. Stick close to him, he'll provide aid to you. He and your mother were close friends."

Having said what he needed to, Lucius turned to Narcissa and gave a short nod. A sharp whistle sounded, and they noticed the time was 10:55. That's when a gaggle of redheads came through with the loudest being the mother. A short, heavy woman was loudly complaining about not being able to find "him". Whoever he was, Harry couldn't help but shudder. Saying goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa, Harry and Draco boarded the train and found an empty compartment toward the end of the train.

Sitting down and finally relaxing, they noticed the door open. Two hulking brutes were standing in the doorway. Draco stood up and offered his hand, as did Harry. Walking in and closing the door behind them, they introduced themselves as Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. "I'm Harry Potter, I owe Lucius and Draco a great deal for saving me from my.. Disgusting relatives."

Greg and Vince merely raised an eyebrow at this, before asking what house he was looking to get into it. "Well, I think I'd be a good fit for any of them. Although from what Draco has told me it's between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I'm leaning more toward Slytherin, their ideals tend to coincide with mine." They nodded at his answer, as if expecting it.

"Goyle, Crabbe, how have your studies been going? My father stopped mine for various reasons." He glanced at Harry, and they caught on quickly.

"They've been quite well, we've improved some but I'm worried Professor Snape still won't think I'm up to par." Goyle said this with a frown. Crabbe slowly nodded in agreement.

"As for me, I'm more worried about McGonagall. I think she'll assign me extra lessons for her class, though from where I first I'm leaps ahead."

Draco nodded, he understood what they were saying. That's when Harry spoke up about his side-glance. "Draco, why'd you glance at me?"

Draco sighed, hoping he wouldn't have had to say anything to Harry. Then he thought, _What if I turn this around. Tell him that I'm learning what he could use on his relatives._ "I didn't want to inform you of this, since I'm not sure how you'd have reacted. I might as well tell you, I'm learning things that you'd want to use on your family." Harry's eyes took on a sadistic gleam and he began to smirk wickedly.

"When we get to Hogwarts, write your father using Belladonna. Tell him I'd like to join you for these lessons, is it safe to assume that was what you three were talking about?" At Draco's nod, Harry broke into a full out grin. "Well, at least some of the books I read will help me catch up to you three." The door was rudely ripped open, seeing a tall, lanky redhead standing there. Sneering at the rude and inconsiderate slob, they were about to say something. Before they could the boy spoke.

"Any of you seen Harry Potter? Heard he was going to be heading to Hogwarts today. You think he still has the sca-"

"Honestly, you expect us to answer your stupid questions without you even knocking on the door. Red hair, shabby clothes, the stench of poverty… You must be a Weasley." Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all laughed while Harry stared at this person coldly. He remembered the lard that was with this one, _I must have been the one they were looking for. A good thing I met Draco and his family first, who knows how much of a coward I'd have been if I met this one._

"Shut it Malfoy! We all know your father was a death eater." A sharp gust of wind blew in from the window, blowing Harry's hair out of his face, allowing the Weasley to see his scar. His face had a wide smile on it, "Harry, mate! What're you doing here with this scum? Come on, I've a compartment we can go to." He reached out to grab Harry, only to find a wand pointed at his face.

"I'd leave if I were you, Weasel. We don't take kindly to people insulting family, or those that saved us from despicable people. You remind us of those we spent time with, leave or we'll make you regret ever stepping foot in here." The Weasley fled like hellhounds were after him. Harry collapsed back into his chair, only to fall asleep immediately.

Draco and the others were completely surprised and a little weirded out by how Harry reacted and spoke. "Any idea why he started talking in plurals Draco?" He shook his head, he'll have to write home to his father about this. _Perhaps there is much more to Harry than any of us know._

 **-LADLADLAD-**

When Harry finally came to he noticed the others were playing exploding snap. He heard a soft knocking on the door, opening it caused the boys to look toward the door. They saw a chubby boy and a girl with abnormally large teeth and incredibly frizzy hair. "Have any of you seen a toad? Neville here lost his." They suppressed a cringe at the unusually high pitched voice of the girl.

Draco spoke up, "Can't say I have, what did you say your name was?"

The girl perked up and, practically yelled at them "I'm Hermione Granger, the first witch in my family! This here is Neville Longbottom. Anyway we're gonna go look some more, bye!" Hermione and Neville both took off, as Harry turned around he saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle's faces and laughed hysterically at them.

Draco scowled, "What's so funny?"

In between taking gulps of air, Harry managed to say, "Your… Faces, were priceless!" Before he fell back to hysterics.

An announcer stated that they'd be arriving at Hogsmeade soon and to get changed. As they all finished getting dressed they felt the train come to a stop. Stepping out of their compartment into the mass of people Harry felt his temper rising at how crowded it was. Before he could do anything though, they were off the train and heard a booming voice which caused Harry to cringe.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, o'er here! Oi, Harry been doing alright?" Hagrid called out to him. Harry gave the half-giant a small smile in the hopes it'd deter him from speaking any more. "Only four to a boat! … An' min' yer step."

As the boys gathered into the boat they heard a loud splash behind them, turning around they saw Hagrid picking up the Weasel from the Black Lake. Chuckling to themselves they found out the Weasel's name was Ron, not that they cared. Hagrid called out "Forward!" and the boats lurched beginning to move.

"Watch yer heads." All of the children ducked their heads to avoid the vines hanging down. When they looked up, they saw a massive stone castle illuminated by the moonlight and perfectly reflected in the Black Lake. Until a tentacle came up and gave a wave toward the group.

When the students were off the boat Hagrid approached the doors and knocked. A stern looking woman in black robes with a pointed hat came out, "The firs' years perfessor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid." Hagrid smiled at this and wandered off, "Now, first and foremost, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will soon be sorted into one of four houses, those houses being; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin." She seemed to grimace at the statement of the last house. "I'll give you all some time to clean up." She looked pointedly at the Weasel.

A few minutes later the hall doors opened and the first years began to walk forward before coming to a stop in front of a hat on a stool. The hat then surprised them all as it ripped its brim open and began to sing.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"When I call your name, please step up and place the hat on your head. Abbot, Hannah!"

The girl ran up to the stool, sat down and shoved the hat down onto her head before it yelled out, "Hufflepuff!"

Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy all went to Slytherin, the Granger girl went to Gryffindor as did Longbottom. The name everyone was waiting for was finally called, "Potter, Harry!" Harry gracefully walked to the stool and sat down, placing the hat on his head.

" _Well, you are interesting Mr. Potter, it seems each house could do you some good… You have plenty of nobility and courage for Gryffindor. Book smarts you have as well, but not the thirst for knowledge's sake. People who must earn your loyalty, and after what you've been through I can hardly say I blame you, at least you'll be civil to others. Slytherin would easily help you the most and with your ambition you could become the one to control that house."_

" _ **Hat, you know where to send me and I shall stand by your decision."**_

" _Very well Mr. Potter, but be careful of the Headmaster. He isn't as kind as he seems."_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hall was dead silent at the announcement, Harry calmly stood and walked toward the Slytherin table. When he was halfway there, the Slytherins remembered to clap for their new housemate. _Well, let's see who I'll be taking down first shall we?_

 ** _a/n: Since the amount of reviews I've gotten have driven me quite literally insane about Hermione and Neville being docked points from Gryffindor, it has been changed. You all have my sincere apologies about the error and my neglect to fix it. In my defense, I am writing typically at around 3-4 in the morning (yes AM). That's typically because I have classes at college that I don't stop working on, thanks for understanding._**


	4. Surprises and Introductions

Surprises and Introductions

Harry stepped down from the platform and made his way to the Slytherin table, sitting next to Draco. The sorting was still going on and Harry couldn't help but begin to bounce his leg, he was hungry and getting rather impatient with how long this was taking. Mumbling to himself, "I swear if this doesn't end soon…" Draco snickered next to him, when finally the last kid was called, one Blaise Zabini going to Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood, "Welcome back everyone, and welcome to our new first years. A few short announcements, there has been an update to the list of banned items that can be located on Mr. Filch's door. I must also remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest, is in fact Forbidden. Also, no one is to venture into the third floor corridor, unless they wish to experience a most painful death… With that being said, eat up!" Waving his hands a scrumptious feast appeared in front of the students.

"I can't believe you actually made it in to his house Potter, not that it matters. Seeing how your family was full of blood-traitors and tainted by a mudblood." A surprisingly high pitched laugh came from a young boy that Harry remember as being Theodore Nott. Draco stiffened beside him while Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well Mr. Nott, it's a good thing not all purebloods are as foolish and disrespectful as you. Why, Draco and his family have been wonderful hosts. Tell me, what was it your family did again? I can't seem to remember anything about them…" He smirked at the end of this, _Looks like I found my first victim. Wonderful._

Nott's face twitched in response, it would seem that he didn't take to kindly of Harry's words. He turned away in a huff, realizing that he was outclassed in terms of political power. Draco gave Harry a small nod, indicating that was the proper way of diffusing the situation.

At the end of the feast Dumbledore stood, "Now that we are fully satisfied and I imagine quite tired, prefects please lead your houses to the dorms. Have a good evening everyone." With that said all four house tables stood and made their way toward their respective dorms. It turned out that the Slytherin common room was deep in the dungeons. The prefect, Marcus Flint, informed them that the password was "Silver Snake". Entering the common room the first years were forced to wait for Professor Snape.

When Professor Snape entered the room, the man looked like he wanted nothing more than to turn around and leave. He was quite tall, and had black oily hair and sallow skin. When he spoke it was very deliberate and rather calming to Harry. "Welcome to Slytherin. Any problems you have with your dorm-mates you will handle here. Outside of these walls, the other houses think we are nothing but evil scum. We must present a united front, do not show weakness in front of them. Always travel alone, and do **not** expect any special treatment." He glared at Harry as he said this. "Now, good night."

Marcus Flint stepped up, "Right, you all know me. If you need help feel free to ask any of the prefects, it'd be ideal not to disturb the 5th or 7th year prefects as they have their OWLs and NEWTs. If no one else is available, that's fine. First year dorms are down that corridor boys on the left, girls on the right. There will only be two to a room. Off to bed, now."

Draco and Harry shrugged, as they reached their dorm they were surprised at how homey it felt. It was decorated in deep greens, and subdued silvers. The beds were incredibly comfy looking and the torches gave it an eerie glow. Seeing that their things were already unpacked, they climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning as they made their way to the great hall for breakfast, the Weasel decided to show his face. "Potter you good for nothing traitor! How dare you be with those slimy Slytherins!" He drew his wand when Professor Snape showed up.

"And what, do you think you're doing Weasley?" Freezing in his place, Weasley slowly turned. "10 points from Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack, and detention with Filch tonight. Now leave."

Draco and Harry were snickering as they made their way to the Slytherin tables. Of course, having a nice and relaxing breakfast was all but impossible when you were the Boy-Who-Lived. Nott approached them and couldn't resist saying something loud enough for them to hear, "Can you believe Malfoy is hanging around some half-blood like Potter? His family must be going down in shame at this point. I'm sure Lord Malfoy would prefer someone like me over him." That's when he tripped and broke his nose on the hard stone floor. Harry and Draco tried to withhold their laughter but weren't able to.

Professor Snape came over to see the commotion and hand out time tables. "Nott, don't make a fool out of Slytherin house. Merlin knows we could use some decent feedback at some point…" He muttered. "Here are your timetables, don't be late or I will make you rue the day you were born."

Harry gulped and Draco nodded, then they saw who shared most of their classes and it was the Gryffindor's. Looking up at the Gryffindor table they shuddered at the sight of the Weasel as he shoveled food into his mouth at an alarming rate. They were struggling to keep their food down, "I think we should go get our things for Transifguration." Harry nodded.

On their way down they met the Bloody Baron, their house ghost. "It has been some time since we had a Potter in our house. Make sure you do us proud boy." Harry gasped and Draco blinked owlishly.

"I'm sorry Baron, did you say there were Potter's in Slytherin before? I've never heard of them." The Baron scoffed, as if he was expecting anything less.

"My name is Bartholomew Potter, I was one of the first to attend Hogwarts. How is the family?" Harry's eyes became cold and narrowed at the Baron's words. Draco got a chill when he saw how stiff Harry went.

"I am the last of the Potter line Bartholomew. Voldemort's people murdered the rest, we should get going to class." The Baron's face was frozen in shock, what does one say to the last of your progeny? Especially one with such a heavy burden.

"You've my sincerest apologies Harry, we Potter's bounce back though. Our numbers become small and large like the waves of the sea. I've faith that your family will be the strongest of the Potter line."

When they made it into the classroom, they noticed a cat on the desk. Harry heard a voice though, _the cat is McGonagall._ Looking around he didn't see anything, shrugging he waited to see what would happen.

The Weasel came in a few minutes after the bell rang, that's when the cat jumped off her desk and transformed mid-air into McGonagall. There were gasps of shock all around, "Is there a reason you are late Mr. Weasley?" They heard him mumble. "Speak up, I can't hear you."

"I got lost." He said with his eyes down.

McGonagall sniffed, "Well, perhaps I should transfigure you into a map. Then perhaps you'll be on time next class. We'll be going over Gamp's First Law of Transfiguration, then I want you all to try and transfigure a matchstick into a needle."

As McGonagall launched into an explanation of Gamp's First Law, Hermione Granger couldn't help but add in various anecdotes about how you cannot make food appear out of thin air. Harry soon became bored with the matter and tuned out the rest until it was time to turn the matchstick into a needle.

"Good luck, I don't expect any of you to fully transf-" She stopped and stared at Harry who's matchstick was a perfect silver needle. "Mr. Potter, where is your matchstick?" Harry smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Professor? It's right here," he said indicating the needle. Her eyes widened slightly, _Not even James pulled it off his first try. What is going on here?_ Harry waved his wand and it morphed back into the matchstick.

"Again Mr. Potter, make it gold this time." Harry broke into a grin and performed the transfiguration flawlessly. Her lips quirked into smile, "20 points to Slytherin, Mr. Potter. Feel free to aid your classmates." Harry nodded and chuckled when he saw Draco staring at him in open-mouthed awe.

"It's about will-power Draco, come now. Transfigure the thing, imagine every part of it becoming a needle." Draco's brow furrowed and he got it half-way, but it still had the lighting part. That's when they heard Granger's screech from the other side of the classroom.

"HE CHEATED!" The class grimaced at how loud she was. _Ugh, can she be any more of a nuisance._

"Ms. Granger, what seems to be the problem?" McGonagall had her lips in a firm line. She was genuinely confused as to whether or not Granger thought Harry cheated in transfiguring the matchstick.

"He cheated! There's no way that he could have transfigured that matchstick into a perfect needle, back and then transfigure it into a gold one! It's not possible." McGonagall's eye twitched and Harry was doing everything in his power to control his rage.

"Ms. Granger. Are you the professor of this class? No, I didn't think so. It's quite possible if one is gifted in Transfiguration and given that Mr. Potter's father was indeed gifted at Transfiguration it is quite possible that he is a prodigy in the art. Now kindly sit down and get to work." McGonagall spoke with a firm tone, she'll have to talk to Granger about that later. Outbursts in the middle of class are hardly ever tolerated at Hogwarts, especially when it comes to Snape's class.

At the end of class, only a few people earned points. It ended with 22 points to Slytherin and 7 points to Gryffindor, with a few people pulling off partial transfigurations. Harry felt it'd be prudent to ask McGonagall about extra lessons, or at least recommendations for books to read.

The final class of the day was Potions with Professor Snape. The Gryffindors were dreading it, they were told from the upper years how he treats them, completely biased toward his Slytherins. As they were all sitting down a loud bang from the door closing occurred, Snape had his robes billowing behind him and he began speaking. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. Having said that I highly doubt most of you will learn to appreciate the power of Potions, I could teach you how to ensnare the mind. Bewitch the senses… Even put a stopper to death."

"It would be ideal however, for you to pay attention!" Granger looked up and saw Snape, glaring at her. "I expect you to focus on brewing these potions flawlessly, do not expect sympathy from me if you melt your cauldron."

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

Harry looked up, surprised at being called out. _Very well, if you want to play this game Mr. Snape. We'll play._ "That would lead to the potion known as Drought of the Living Death." Snape nodded his head.

"Good work Potter, 5 points to Slytherin. Malfoy, where would I find a bezoar?" Draco sighed and in his usual drawl….

"That would be in the stomach of a goat sir." Snape nodded once again.

"It seems not all of you are dunderheads. Final question. Weasley what are the differences between Aconite and Monkshod?" The Weasel raised his head and blinked. "I'm waiting Mr. Weasely, and five points to Slytherin for Mr. Malfoy's answer."

The Weasel spoke up. "I don't know, why don't you ask Granger? She's been dying to answer you questions." Snape sneered.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek Weasley. Sit down Granger, no one likes a know it all. Now, the instructions for the boil cure potion are on the board. You have until the end of class. Begin."

As they began their brewing, Harry and Draco were doing excellent. However, not everything goes as smoothly as theirs. Without any sort of warning Neville Longbottom's cauldron blew up spilling his potion on him and his partner, Seamus Finnegan. Snape snarled in annoyance, "Get yourselves to the hospital wing and inform Madame Pomfrey of what happened."

Snape proceeded to stalk around the room inspecting the potions, when he came to Harry and Draco's cauldron he stopped. "Put the potion in a vial and place it on my desk for inspection. Afterword clean up and leave, you're finished." They nodded silently and did as they were told.

When they left Harry turned to Draco, "So, that was the infamous Potions class. I found it rather entertaining." He said with a grin.

 _ **Well, there we go! I thought about showing off a part of his powers but I think next chapter that'll happen. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**_


	5. Rearing It's Head

Rearing it's head

 **Since I can never figure out how the hell I want to respond to my reviews I'm going to take a page from the wonderful DZ2's page and try it out here.**

 **WhiteElfElder: You needn't worry about that, we're in for a nice round in this one.**

 **DZ2: I'm glad you enjoyed that, I feel it'd make more sense if she was beaten in something academically when she was so used to placing first all the time. At least, in this story.**

 **FAIR WARNING, THERE WILL BE GRAPHIC IMAGES WITHIN THE DREAM SEQUENCE! SKIP IT IF YOU'RE AGAINST THESE SORTS OF THINGS (ABUSE AND TORTURE)**

 **Onward!**

Harry slowly woke with a small smile on his face, he had a most wonderful dream…

 _*-Dream-*_

 _Looking at himself in a mirror Harry stood at 6'2 and filled out nicely, deciding to pay a visit to his_ relatives _he dressed in his most immaculate suit. Pulling his hair into a short tail in order to keep it out of his eyes, he apparated to the front door. He waited and rang the doorbell after a few moments. It was wrenched open by a hideous stick of a woman, he smirked at the woman._

" _Hello, Petunia. It's been so long, won't you invite me in?" His words were polite but his eyes screamed danger, she knew if she denied him he would force his way in. Stepping to the side she motioned him in._

" _Oh Vernon…. Dudley…. I'm home." Petunia shivered at the false sweetness in his voice._

 _The two tubs of lard waddled into the hall, Vernon turning purple at witnessing this_ freak _in his own home. A vein began popping out in the middle of his forehead, Dudley had a wicked grin on his face and began cracking his knuckles._

" _Good, you're all here. Let's retire to the living room, Petunia, be a dear and close the blinds." Petunia got a glazed look in her eyes as she did this. "Now, sit down and let us all have a family chat." Glaring at the three of them Harry let his aura of power go._

 _Instantly the Dursley's felt like they were suffocating, Dudley was pissing himself in fear, Petunia was cowering behind the couch and Vernon had gone pale, beginning to sweat nervously and trying not to lose his lunch._

" _My dear…_ family _. How I have longed for this day, I must admit seeing you all cowering brings a special sort of happiness to me. I was thinking about just killing you, but now? I'd much rather you suffer as I had to, is it right of me? Merlin no, but no one will stop me… And since I've more power than nearly the entire world does, I think I'll enjoy this._ Imperio! _" Harry hissed in a vicious voice._

 _He was mildly surprised that Vernon fought for a split second. Before crushing it with all of his might, the man crumbled in an instant. "Dear Vernon, please treat your son as you did me." Harry chuckled mirthlessly as he bore witness to the beat down._

 _Vernon took Dudley by the throat and slammed him into the wall leaving a noticeable impression. Holding him there he began to punch his son in the stomach repeatedly, eventually causing his son to vomit blood. "Vernon drop him, we don't want you killing him." Vernon quickly obeyed._

 _Harry placed his strongest silencing wards around the house, it wouldn't do for people to know what was going on here after all. "Very good Vernon, continue if you'd be so kind." Vernon nodded enthusiastically, eager to please his master._

 _Bringing his leg back and letting it soar Dudley's cry of pain was like music to his ears. Proceeding to kick his son in the ribs there was a definite snap making Dudley sob louder than he already was. "Vernon, don't forget the legs." Taking Dudley's leg he straightened it before stomping it at the knee, shattering the kneecap and forcing the bones through the other side of his leg. "Very good Vernon, you may stop." The man preened under his praise._

" _Now, Petunia, since I really don't wish to sully my hands with you, I'll let someone else handle it." Harry snapped his fingers and a young woman stepped out from underneath an invisibility cloak. She sauntered up behind Harry's chair before nuzzling his cheek and giving it a kiss. "Later dear, I believe you wanted to take care of Petunia?" She grinned._

 _Without any preamble or warning she shouted "Crucio!"_

 _Petunia's screams were delicious to Harry and the young woman. Petunia felt like she was in a blazing inferno and a freezing blizzard at the same time. She felt millions of daggers stabbing in and out of her body everywhere, she once read about an animal called a Rockfish and was certain that this agony was a thousand times worse than that poison._

 _The woman approached Petunia's writhing form and whispered, "This is for Harry, you bitch.." She proceeded to crush her foot into Petunia's face, her broken nose causing blood to pool into her mouth. Turning her over onto her stomach to make sure didn't die from choking the Woman brought Petunia's arm behind her back and snapped it, causing the woman to pass out from the sheer amount of pain. The Woman came back to Harry with a disappointed look in her face, "I expected her to last longer love… I'm sorry." She said as she plopped into Harry's lap, Harry smiled at her._

" _Perfectly alright my dear, let's see if we can give Vernon a heart attack when we release him shall we?" As Harry let go of the Imperio he held on Vernon they watched with baited breath. Vernon slowly lost the glazed look in his eyes. He saw his wife laying in a pool of her own blood and his son completely deformed from whatever happened to him. He was vaguely aware that he was out of breath and his feet, as well as his hands ached. Looking toward Harry his eyes glowed with hatred._

" _What did you do boy?" He demanded, he was about to charge when he remembered what happened._

 _Watching Vernon begin to crumble to his knees as he clutched his chest was something Harry would swear he could use to produce a Patronus strong enough to kill a Dementor. The Woman and Harry stood and walked toward Vernon. Looking down at him the Woman was wrapped around Harry, "I must thank you for this day uncle. I will treasure it always, goodbye." With a whispered "Avada Kedavra" a sickly green light shot and hit Vernon, leaving him with a dull, lifeless look in his eyes. Moving to Dudley, he reenervated him._

 _The screams came back full force, causing him to wince in pain. He crushed Dudley's windpipe with his foot, "Enjoy suffocating you disgusting pig." With a final kick to his groin, Harry spit on Dudley._

" _Dear, take care of Petunia if you'd be so kind." The Woman had a feral grin on her face and shot the Entrail-Expelling curse. Petunia died instantly, preventing the Dursley line to be ended completely. Especially considering no one would go within 50 feet of Marge Dursley, might as well have been Vernon's twin._

" _Very good, come now, we must set flame to the house to burn the evidence." As they stepped outside, Harry turned before shouting "Fiendfire!" A giant flaming dragon engulfed the house. Turning to the Woman, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, before apparating them away._

 _*-END DREAM-*_

Harry sighed as he remembered it, shaking Draco awake he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Coming back out, Draco still wasn't moving. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with him, "Draco I swear if you don't get out of bed right now I will use the Aguamenti charm." Hearing this Draco tried to rush to get up but completely screwed it up and proceeded to fall flat on his face. Harry chuckled, "We've class, hurry up."

Draco grumbled, but eventually was ready thanks to a handy hair charm Harry showed him. As they made their way to the great hall for breakfast Nott stepped out in front of them, "Potter, I'd like to apologize for the way I've been acting. Put it behind us?" He stuck his hand out, Harry stared at it before raising an eyebrow.

"I suppose we could Nott. No harm in letting bygones be bygones," pulling Nott in closer he whispered in a deadly tone. "So help me if you ever cross me again, I will destroy you and yours, understand?" Nott nodded. "Good. We should get going to breakfast, we wouldn't want to be late would we?"

After eating a healthy breakfast they headed to the charms classroom, where Professor Flitwick was waiting for them on a stack of books. Flitwick was half-goblin and so had to stand on these stacks of books in order for the class to see him, he was incredibly cheerfully. A terrible personality trait for the first years to have to deal with first thing in the morning.

"Good morning everyone! I hope you all get a good sleep, today we'll be going over the levitation charm. Can anyone tell me the incantation? Yes, Ms. Granger?" The girl was practically falling out of her seat, but quickly composed herself.

"That'd be _Wingardium Leviosa_ , Professor." Flitwick nodded with a smile on his face, he just loved eager students. Reminded him of himself when he was in their shoes, _ah to be that young again._

"Very good Ms. Granger, five points to Gryffindor. Today I want you all to try and perform the levitation charm and then we'll go from there." With that the class set off to try their pathetic attempts at casting the charm. Harry was sitting there with a bored look on his face and he couldn't help but wonder how none of the others could get it. Flitwick noticed him sitting there and decided to intervene. "Mr. Potter, is there a reason you're not attempting the levitation charm?"

Harry could tell his Flitwick was irritated with him, but he didn't care. This was a waste of his time, and talents. Putting on a shy smile, "Professor, I can… I can already perform the charm." Flitwick had a look f surprise on his face, he doubted it but as a charms master he couldn't dismiss it right away.

"Very well Mr. Potter, if you'll please indulge the rest of us. I'm sure we're quite anxious to see you perform this." Harry nodded and lazily swished and flicked his wand while saying the incantation, causing his feather to float. Flitwick was practically bouncing with glee, "Excellent work Mr. Potter, excellent work! 5 points to Slytherin!"

Harry sighed and looked at Draco, wondering why the boy couldn't get it. Finally he took pity on him and explained what he was doing wrong, when his feather flew (after Granger's) he earned another 3 points to Slytherin. Finally charms class was over and the Slytherins as well as Gryffindors began making their way down to the grounds for their flying lesson.

As they reached the grounds, they noticed a white haired woman with hawk-like eyes. She gave off an air of intimidation but, they could tell she cared deeply for her students' safety. Standing next to brooms the instructor, Rolanda Hooch, began informing them how to handle them.

"Right, listen up! You are to place your hand over the broom to your right and in a firm voice say "Up!" Following this wait for my instructions." Granger's broom simply rolled on the ground. Harry's and Draco's broom shot immediately to their hand, causing them to smirk. The Weasel was actually hit in the crotch causing the Slytherins to laugh. Longbottom was shaking, Harry looked at Draco and gave him a pointed look. Draco sighed and turned to Longbottom.

"Longbottom, stop worrying, it's not going to bite you. Merlin, you need to calm down… Just calmly state "Up." And you'll be fine." Longbottom did as he was told and surprisingly, it did jump into his hands. He smiled his thanks to Draco who merely nodded.

"I want you all to get onto your brooms and wait until my count, then firmly kick off the ground. Hover for a few moments and touch back down, is that understood?" There was a chorus of assents. "Right then, 3… 2…. LONGBOTTOM! Get down here this instant!" Longbottom's panic was affecting the broom and causing it to rise higher and higher. He was hanging on for dear life when all of a sudden the broom took off toward the opposite wall of the castle.

Sensing the imminent danger the Longbottom boy was in, Harry hissed to Draco, "Go help him, we could use him for later." Draco turned his disbelieving eyes on Harry. "I'm sorry, did I stutter? I said move!" Draco grumbled under his breath but obliged.

"Mr. Malfoy what do you think you're doing?! Get down here this instant!" Draco merely shrugged and sped off toward Longbottom, right as he began to fall well over 100 feet to the ground. Draco ground his teeth together and dove after him, he was able to grab Longbottom but they were still plummeting too quickly. _Merlin this is going to hurt…_ But the pain never came. They were safely on the ground and Draco was searching for what stopped their rapid descent, that's when he saw Harry smirking and winked.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, Merlin are you two alright? That was an incredibly noble thing you did Mr. Malfoy." Draco grimaced at the mention of "noble". "I'm going to have to speak about Professor Snape about this though, you're aware of that of course?" Draco nodded.

With that the class was over, a number of people were trying to congratulate Draco on a job well done and to fawn over Neville. "Malfoy, why'd you help me out? Shouldn't you have just let me fall, I mean… I'm a Gryffindor." Draco sneered, before losing it at Harry's look.

"If you must know Longbottom, it's because you're a pureblood. There's few enough of us in the world, can't go losing any more…" Leaning closer to where only he can hear him, "Ask Harry, he told me to do it. I don't feel like getting on his bad side so I just did what I was told."

That's when they heard the Weasel and his consorts of fools bullying some of the Slytherin girls. Pansy Parkinson had a slightly upturned nose giving her an almost pug-like appearance in an endearing way. She had her black hair tied into a pony-tail and chocolate colored eyes.

Daphne Greengrass was a different type of girl altogether, she had long honey-blonde hair that practically shined whenever the sunlight hit it. Her eyes were a very bright ice blue giving her an eerie appearance.

Millicent Bullstrode, well if it were true that pretty girls had less than attractive friends this was it. She was the size of Crabbe and Goyle, and had light brown hair that covered her face and fell to her back. Harry and Draco were quickly losing their temper at the sight of the bullying.

"… That's why no one would ever love a pug-faced slag like you, Parkinson. Or why anyone would want to touch a lard of a woman like Bullstrode. The only thing Greengrass would be good for is serving their Gryffindor betters." The Weasel and his cohorts laughed at this, Harry and Draco could see the girls' masks slipping. When they approached, oddly enough Longbottom was on Harry's left with Draco on his right.

"Weasel, I suggest you leave these ladies alone…" There was a definite chill in the air, like someone was freezing the atmosphere. The Weasel shuddered and turning he saw what might as well have been the devil himself. Harry, while being considerably shorter than the Weasel had his eyes glowing with fury. A small wind was whipping around him. "Leave." Harry commanded, and leave the Weasel and his band of foolish men did.

Harry's eyes softened as he looked at the girls, "You three alright?" At their nods he smiled and left. Longbottom kept trying to say something but stopped every time. The final time Harry spoke, "For the love of Morgana what is it Longbottom?"

Longbottom was startled, he didn't expect Harry to be so… Protective of the girls, Slytherins were supposed to be cold and cruel, yet he wanted to save him. They can't be all bad right? "I… I just wanted t-to say thanks. Thanks for having Draco save me…"

He finished quietly. Raising an eyebrow Harry turned to Draco who shrugged with nonchalance. "Think nothing of it, I can help you if you'd like. Turn you into the wizard you want to be, I assume you want to be powerful?" Neville nodded. "Respected? Let's not forget you don't want to be walked all over any longer. Let Draco and I help build your confidence and you'll be fine. Of course, this isn't for free, I only ask that when I call for your aid you'll come." Neville nodded eagerly. "Excellent! Starting tomorrow morning meet at the Quidditch pitch, we'll start doing physical workouts!" Draco groaned. "See you tomorrow Neville!"

It was the night of the Halloween feast and everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. Harry couldn't shake the feeling of something off, Weasel still hadn't stopped his bullying of the Slytherin girls. He was trying very hard not to curse the fool until he was unrecognizable. That's when the doors burst open. Professor Quirrel stormed in shouting something, when the noise died down….

"Troll… In the dungeons….. Thought you oughta know." Before dropping to the ground in a dead faint. There was an uproar as they all heard his words, no one could hear anything. Until they were silenced by Dumbledore firing a cannon sound from his wand and shouting "Silence!"

"Now, if the prefects would kindly escort our young charges to the common rooms it'd be appreciated, the professors will handle this." _Perhaps I'll off Potter with this, that'd be a relief we don't need another dark lord on our hands._

That's when Harry spoke up, "Headmaster, the Slytherin common room is _in_ the dungeon. I'm not sure it'd be the wisest idea for us to go there."

 _Damn that boy! Oh well, things were bound to happen this way. Someone would've noticed it regardless._ "Quite right Mr. Potter, I forgot myself. Slytherins head to the library!"

As the houses began to move, Harry noticed that Parkinson, Greengrass and Bullstrode were nowhere to be found. "Draco…" Draco glanced at Harry, "Where's Pansy, Daphne and Millicent?" He looked around and shrugged, he didn't care. He wasn't close to any of them, that's when Harry said something he dreaded.

"We need to find them and warn them." Draco was gaping at him, _Did Harry finally lose it? He'll get me killed one of these days._

"I'm not sure that's the best idea Harry, a troll is in the school who knows where it's at now."

Harry saw Tracey Davis, "Oi, Davis! Where's the other girls?"

Tracey looked confused, before her eyes lighting up. "Oh they said they were going to the restroom to freshen up."

"Alright, thanks." Tracey nodded and moved along, "Let's go Draco, we need to get them."

Moving toward the girls bathroom the say a lightning strike illuminate a giant shadow. The shadow was huge on the wall and it was dragging a club, this was not going to end well. As they rounded the corner they saw it go into the bathroom and heard shrieks of fright from inside. "Ah… damn. Let's move Draco!"

Entering the say the three girls cowering in various places, the club was swinging toward Parkinson who was cowering behind the sink. "MOVE NOW YOU FOOL!" Harry shouted, he really should've looked up some more offensive spells. Pansy dove behind Draco and Harry, Millicent was right behind her. Daphne however was cornered between a wall, the stalls and the troll. Harry knew if he didn't do something she was dead, _damn it all!_

The troll turned and saw her, bringing its club it swung. Harry was screaming in his head as he watched the club being it rapid descent. _Move, move, move! Please someone, something help me!_ That's when he noticed everything begin to slow down to a crawl. Black seemed to swarm into his vision, he could still see everything, they were just highlighted in white. A voice that didn't seem at all his own boomed from him.

" **You will not harm her creature, be gone!"** tendrils of pure black shot into the trolls back, and began pulling and tearing. The creature's screams were terrifying, more tendrils came out and began ripping out its limbs. Blood was splattering everywhere from the body, finally the troll was torn in half. Blood pooling from where it was. Harry's vision swam back to normal, only to have a Greengrass heiress smash into him and cry into his robes.

" _My child, I will always be there for you. Simply call for me."_ A distinctly feminine voice whispered inside his mind…

 _ **Well don't you guys just feel special? Only 4 days apart on this one! I felt I needed to get this one out since I won't be updating for a bit. I'll be going out of town to visit some family and won't have access to my computer. Don't worry, I'll be back Wednesday and we'll work to get out the next chapter asap!**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I appreciate all reviews (that includes criticisms as well)!**_


	6. Suspicious Behaviors

Suspicious Behavior

 **Hello people, I have returned! Let's get into some reviews**

 **WhiteElfElder: They'll do far more than that good sir, far more :D**

 **DZ2: Well you'll just have to read the a/n I'll post at the end and you'll get the idea for the woman. Since I forgot to put it at the end of the last chapter.**

 **Diabolo88000: I'm curious as to who you think the voice may be, go ahead and send me a PM with your thoughts.**

The four Slytherins stared in shock at the body of the troll, Daphne and Pansy both got sick at the sight. Millicent ended up fainting, Draco and Harry were both as white as sheets. That's when they heard footsteps approaching the bathroom.

Turning the corner McGonagall stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the four Slytherins with a troll body in half behind them. Taking in the scene of carnage she had to clear her throat in an attempt to cease her nauseous feeling . "Wh… What happened here? Are you four alright?"

Harry stepped forward, "Everyone is fine Professor, I thought that the girls were in the bathroom, so I took Draco and went to get them because they didn't hear the announcement. As we were coming up to the bathroom we heard screams and came over to find Millicent passed out with Pansy and Daphne being sick. The troll was like that when we arrived." The girls and Draco all nodded in agreement.

McGonagall narrowed her eyes, there was no way a first year, and even a group of them could do this. Peeves would've been the only one who could touch it and since she was the first one to arrive on the scene… It doesn't make sense to how this happened, but she can't prove anything about what happened.

"Well, 40 points from Slytherin for stupidity… But, take 25 points each Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, for looking out for your friends. Now I'll-"

The cold, smooth voice of one Severus Snape was heard. "I'll escort these students to their common rooms Professor. I'm sure they're, quite, tired. Have a good evening."

Snape followed the group back to the Slytherin dorms. Finally he broke the silence and tension that was thick in the air. "Potter, Malfoy. You two will come with me, ladies go to bed." Snape led the boys into his head of house suite.

"Sit." The boys couldn't help but shiver at the sound of his voice. "What happened? I will know if you lie, so don't make this longer than it has to be."

"Sir, if I may… We've no idea what happened, one moment the troll is about to crush Daphne. The next a vicious voice came out of Harry, then the troll was... " Draco gulped. "You saw it sir."

Snape stared at them both in deep thought, he could use legilimency but he took an oath when he earned his mastery of it. Alas these two seem exhausted, _if I'm not mistaking it was probably Potter from what she once told me… Well, let's not dwell on the past._ "Very well, go to bed boys, our potion won't be simple tomorrow."

The following day as Draco and Harry came out of their dorm they noticed, quite possibly the strangest things of their life. Pansy and Daphne were waiting for them outside their rooms, raising an eyebrow at the two of them they ducked their heads and moved to stand near them. Pansy linked arms with Harry and Draco did the same. The boys looked at one another and shrugged, thinking it best not to dwell on it. That's when they came out of the hallway and the upper years were giving them nods of respect.

Arriving in the great hall was a shock to say the least, everyone was giving them words of encouragement. Even a few Gryffindors, but those were mostly older years. What was _not_ surprising, was when Weasel showed up and decided to ruin everyone's perfectly good morning.

"So, heard you lot used dark magic to kill a troll. Shouldn't be surprised judging from who you stay with, filthy snakes. Merlin knows the school would've been better off with you four dead, less dark wizards in the world that way." Harry and Draco shook their heads, tired of the Weasel's pathetic attempts at getting a rise out of them. Then they broke into a grin as they saw Snape approaching.

The Weasel was continuing to ramble and drone on about how all Slytherins were dark wizards that should be killed or thrown in Azkaban. It didn't last long though, "Is that so, Mr. Weasely? Perhaps you would care to elaborate on your thoughts with me in detention for the next week. Shall we say… 6 o'clock in the evening sharp? Do not, be late." As he began walking away he stopped, as if an afterthought he said, "50 points from Gryffindor for deplorable behavior of someone from such an… _Upstanding_ house."

After the Slytherins were finished with breakfast they went to Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell. Throughout the lesson Harry noticed their professor limping as he was pacing in front of the class. After receiving their homework he waved Draco and the girls on.

Approaching the professor's desk, "W-w-w-what c-c-can I d-do for you Mr. P-p-potter? Q-questions about the homework?" Harry stared at the professor, something seemed off about him. Almost like his stutter was entirely faked, oh well. Nothing to worry about.

"I noticed you limping sir, and was wondering if you were alright? If you could, would you tell me what caused that?" Quirrell quickly schooled his features.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, but I've no idea what you're talking about. Now if you have any questions about the homework, I'll be happy to answer. If not, I'm quite busy so I'd kindly ask you to leave."

Harry nodded, "Sorry to waste your time professor." Gathering his things and walking out of the room he ran into Draco, Daphne and Pansy. He jerked his head to the side indicating them to follow. After finding an abandoned classroom and casting _muffliato_ on the door, he turned to the three of them. "Quirrell is hiding something, we're going to find out what."

 _ **A/N: So I know this is a short chapter (it really is, half the usual amount I do write). I just couldn't figure out a way and I want to give you guys time to mull in your head over a few things before posting the next chapter. First and foremost, there will be a poll to decide the pairing (which directly affects the woman in the dream sequence). Beyond that the next chapter will be the end of year one and probably the introduction to Camp Half-Blood.**_


	7. Who Needs Immortality?

**Who Needs Immortality?**

 **a/n: Two days after I post this chapter, the poll will be taken down. I'd tell you who's winning, but that's no fun.**

 **Also, you guys should check out DZ2's** _ **Marauding Chaos**_ **, it's a great story!**

The end of term was close upon the students of Hogwarts. The students were all panicking hoping that they would make a good enough grade to advance, especially the 5th and 7th years. Even Harry and Draco had focused on their homework, but Harry never forgot about Quirrell's leg.

Deciding it was time to investigate what caused the problem with Quirrell, he went to the one place he hadn't been before. The third floor corridor on the right, finding the door locked he cast a simple _alohomora_ , he froze in surprise at what was staring at him. A giant black dog with three head and bright red eyes was growling at him, foaming at the mouth. Harry slowly backed away careful not to anger the dog even more.

Slowly making his way back to the Slytherin common room Harry was trying to figure out how to make it pass the Cerberus. When he was hit from behind by _tarantellegra,_ he turned and fired a stunner watching as Weasley fell to the ground with Granger standing in shock next to him. "Why am I not surprised to find you two idiots here? What, Granger? Too threatened because I've better marks than you? A pity. _Obliviate._ " Granger had a glassy eyed look for a moment, Harry turned a corner and finally made it to the common room.

Finding Draco sitting at a table reading one of the spell books his father got him, he sat across from him. When Draco finished his reading he looked up with a raised eyebrow, "I need to know how to get pass a Cerberus." Draco's eyes widened, before narrowing at Harry.

"Why on earth would you need to get pass a Cerberus..?"

Harry smirked, "That's what got Quirrell all those months ago, it was standing on a trap door. Any idea?" Daphne overheard the conversation, although admittedly they weren't being too quiet about it. The boys looked up at her smiling face with a question in their eyes.

"I know how to get past a Cerberus." Harry and Draco were surprised at hearing this, and pulled her aside. They began talking in hushed tones when Pansy came in and saw them, she hurried over and caught the last part "… music continuously."

"Good evening everyone, what has you all so secretive?" She asked with a smirk. They stared at her before shrugging. Pansy narrowed her eyes, "You can tell me, or I'll get Professor Snape and he'll find out." Harry grunted.

"There's a Cerberus in the third floor corridor, we're trying to figure out how to get pass it." Pansy was grinning like a Cheshire cat, _makes sense about the music thing_. "Right, I'm coming in that case."

Harry tilted his head before grinning, "Let's go then."

Daphne and Pansy had a violin and flute ready respectively as they approached the door. "Ready?" Harry asked, receiving nods from the others. _"Alohomora."_ The door opened with a click and they could hear the dog growling already, Draco motioned to the girls to start playing.

A haunting melody filled the air as they closed the door behind them and saw the Cerberus's heads dropping in sleep. Harry and Draco managed to move the paw off of the trap door, looking at one another and shrugging they jumped into the hole.

Landing on something soft and slimy they grimaced at the feeling of it all, they heard the girls screaming as they jumped down too. When they landed and screeched at the slimy object they landed on they couldn't hold in the laugh that rippled from their throats.

"What… Is this _disgusting_ thing?" Daphne asked, trying not to get sick at all of this.

Pansy looked around and felt the around her, "Ah… I think its Devil's Snare. My father owns an apothecary, I'm sure it's Devil's Snare." Taking out her wand she shouted out the light spell, " _Lumos!"_ A bright white light shone at the end of her wand, you could heard shrieks from the plant as they were all dropped to the stone floor below them.

"Ow! Ugh, when was the last time this place was cleaned? My robes are filthy!" Draco groaned.

Shaking his head, Harry couldn't resist. "Draco, are you really going to be that whiny? Forgive me ladies, but honestly Draco, you sound like a prissy little girl." Pansy and Daphne froze before roaring with laughter. Draco was bright red and glaring at Harry, he was about to retort when Harry spoke again. "Well, we should keep moving." Draco merely grunted, while the girls were still snickering.

Opening the next door there was a faint buzzing going on above them, looking up Harry noticed keys flying around. His eyebrow raised and so did part of his upper lip in a look of complete and utter confusion. Noticing how the door looked, he tried to find something that was big and kind of old. Noticing an old broom he had a sadistic grin on his face as he looked at Draco. "Draco. Get on the broom and get the old key, then unlock the door."

Shrugging, Draco jumped onto the broom and immediately all of the keys except one dived at him. "Draco, hurry and don't get hurt too bad! Ladies, to the door, now." Harry and the girls ran for the door, as Draco took off for the old key. He was fighting off the other keys that were darting at him. He closed in on the key, when another key slammed into the back of his head. He was vaguely aware of Pansy screaming for him. Reaching out he grabbed the key and flipped over before heading straight at the ground and throwing the rest of the keys off. He slowed down just enough to jump off the broom and unlock the door before slamming it shut.

What met them next was a surprise, it was a giant chess board, with missing pieces. Harry stood for a few moments, "Ah." He said, "It seems we must play our way across. Not to worry, we'll be fine. Pansy and Daphne, take the bishops. Draco, knight and I'll play a rook."

The game began as soon as they took their spots. Harry was wondering how well the chess set would play against them before shrugging. Harry started the game and lost a pawn rather quickly, "Huh, guess its wizard chess in every meaning." He said chuckling, the others glanced at him and worried greatly. They knew he wasn't entirely right in the head, the question was did they trust him?

As it turns out, the chess game wasn't very difficult it turned out. Harry was able to complete it in a little under twenty minutes with minimal losses and no injuries to the others. Sighing in relief, they all moved to the next door recoiling from the stench permeating from it. "Well, this can't be good now can it?" Harry asked the others. Pushing open the door the pungent smell became much stronger, when they looked inside they saw why.

Laying in pools of blood were three trolls, bigger than the one Harry had killed earlier in the school year. Brain matter was splattered against the troll hands, Harry tilted his head wondering who did this. Though he had a fairly good idea, he was vaguely aware of the others vomiting up their dinner. "Less work for us I suppose, come."

Moving to the final door, which was more like a gateway they stopped and stared at the vials lined in a row. A wall of fire stopping their progress, as they were trying to figure out how to pass through the wall of flame Draco shouted in glee. "It's a logic puzzle! My godfather must have had a hand in this, a few of these are poison, but one is a liquid version of the flame-freeze charm. According to this it should be… the smallest bottle… Oh. There's not much in here now is there? Harry, take it. You're the strongest of us, you have the highest chance of survival. We'll go get Professor Snape. Be safe." Harry nodded and downed the potion, his veins felt like ice and he noticed the fire didn't bother him nearly as much as it should.

"Why am I not surprised to find you down here Quirrell? Is that even who you really are? Doesn't matter to me either way." Harry was strolling down the stairs to Quirrell who was standing in front of a large mirror. When Quirrell saw Harry he was quite shocked to say the least. He had no idea how the boy had gotten down here, but it turns out he was far more resourceful than he initially believed.

"Good evening Potter, how kind of you to join me.. How did you figure out what was going on?" Quirrell was watching the boy carefully, it wouldn't do to lower his guard after all. Attempting a small bit of legilimency, he was surprised to find a raging storm surrounding himself. Quirrell pulled back almost immediately.

"I'd recommend not trying that again _Professor_. As for figuring out what was going on? I didn't, I was simply curious about your leg and hadn't bothered looking at the corridor until a few weeks ago. Cerberus did that to you did he? You might want to get that looked at, could get infected."

Grimacing at the boy's nonchalant attitude. He spoke, "I don't need your pity Potter, help me figure out this mirror. I want something from inside it, but don't know how to get it." _You must tell the boy about the Stone, Quirrell. He cannot walk into this blindly._ "I'm attempting to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone. An enchantment was placed on this mirror, get it for me and I let you live."

Harry snorted, _as if I'd believe this fool, better I take it for myself. If only so he can't use it._ "Very well, move aside. I should be able to figure it out." Staring at the mirror he was surprised when he saw his family, he didn't understand but shrugged. _I need the stone to prevent Quirrell from getting it, come on! Help me out here would you?_ He felt something heavy in his pants, keeping his features schooled he turned to look at Quirrell. "Sorry, no idea. Seems like one of Dumbledore's, can't say I'd be able to outclass him yet."

 _Kill the boy, we've no longer any use for him if he can't get the damned stone._ "My apologies, Mr. Potter. I'm afraid, I have no choice but to end your life. My master commands it you see, and without the stone you've nothing left to bargain with. See you on the other side, boy. _Avada Kedavra!_ " A sickly green light flashed toward Harry, when a wall of black came up and stopped it.

A voice spoke, "You shall not harm my child, nor will you escape your fate. Your arrogance shall be your downfall, Thomas Riddle." Harry was frozen, he knew that voice. It was the one that had spoken to him during the troll incident earlier this year. "Say goodbye to your host." With that said, black tendrils ripped into Quirrell. Tearing him a part from the inside, he was dead before he could make a sound. An ethereal scream echoed throughout the room as a black specter flew toward Harry and ripped through him.

Harry screamed out in agony, the pain was unreal. He had heard about the _Cruciatus_ from Draco's father, but he doubted that came anywhere near what he felt right now. In an instant it was gone and he was filled with a feeling of contentment. Harry found himself staring at the face of an angelic beauty. Burying his face into her, he felt safe and cared for even… _loved._ "Thank you…. I don't know what you did. But thank you. Who are you? I recognize your voice."

The woman smiled at him before her face changed before his eyes into a fiery red-head with emeralds for eyes. "My dearest Harry, I am your mother. Mortals knew me as Lily Potter at the time of my death, far fewer know me for who I truly am. I, am Nyx."

Harry was grinning softly, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he blacked out.

 _ **A/N: FINALLY! You have no idea how long I've struggled with this damnable chapter. I wrote literally all of this tonight… This morning? Hard to tell, I do everything in the early morning (1-3 my time). Please review, it means a lot!**_

 **Poll:** _ **From the looks of the poll it will be Harry/Thalia! You can get your final votes in until Tomorrow at midnight, that's when I'll be taking the poll down for good.**_


	8. You Knew!

_**You knew?!**_

Harry was groggily getting up when a hand pushed him back down, "Tut, tut, Mr. Potter. You're far too magically exhausted to be up and around." Harry sighed when he took a look at where he's at. _Bloody hospital wing, how the hell did I end up here..? Oh. Right, Voldemort and… Mom?_

"Madame Pomfrey.. A delight to see you again, how's the business treating you?

Pomfrey tried to suppress a grin, but it cracked through. "Mr. Potter, if you had any idea how much like your father you are… It's eerie how similar you two are. What happened down there, can you remember?"

Harry furrowed his brow, making it seem as though he was trying to remember. In all actuality, he did know what happened, but he felt he shouldn't let anyone else know. _It's far too risky, best keep this to myself._

"Sorry Madame, but I don't recall. How long have I been asleep?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "It's been five days since we found you, and I must say you have been looking better since then." Just then the door opened and one Albus Dumbledore entered the room.

"Ah, Harry my boy, good to see you're up. Can you explain what happened?"

 _What is with that twinkle of his? It isn't natural, then again.. Apparently my mother is Nyx. Merlin knows how the hell that works._ "My apologies sir, but as I told Madame Pomfrey, I've no recollection of what happened."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes slightly, it wouldn't have been noticeable if Harry didn't learn how to read people's slightest movements. As soon as it happened, it was gone. "Well, that's a pity. You should get some more rest, have a good evening Harry."

After Dumbledore left, Harry's eye twitched. _No matter how many times I tell the old fool, he refuses to call me by my last name._ "Well Madame Pomfrey, I am quite tired. So I should sleep, good night." With that said, Harry closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 _ **~Dream Sequence~**_

" _Harry my dear, wonderful to see you again!" She was using the familiar guise of Lily Potter. She was staring at her son from atop a balcony, amusing herself as he panicked._

 _Harry looked around in an attempt to locate his mother, the voice seemed to come from all around him. Finally he looked up and saw his mother standing there, he broke into a grin. "Good to see you to mum. Where are we?"_

 _The palace was incredibly wealthy looking, giant columns held the awnings up. Grecian letters adorned the awning reading as "Nyx's Palace"._ Wait, how can I read that, that's Ancient Greek!

 _Nyx smiled at her son, "We are at my own, and I'm sure you're wondering about the letters and how you can read it. Well seeing as how you_ are _my son, that makes you a demigod!"_

 _Harry blinked before beginning to chuckle slowly, then bursting into a full out maniacal laugh._ Of course, how could I possible be normal, of all the things I'm a half god now. _"You're joking right, this is all some elaborate prank."_

 _Nyx narrowed her eyes and the light began to flicker back and forth, a chill seeped into the air as one by one the torches were snuffed out. "I do not lie to you young one," a new voice called. It was silky, dangerous, threatening. "I have no reason for it, not even the_ almighty Zeus," _she said with a sneer, "would deign to call me such. You may be my son, Harry Potter, but I expect the respect owed to one of the oldest beings of the universe."_

 _Harry shivered, "Sorry mum, I didn't mean to upset you… So, I'm a demigod, what's that supposed to mean? Do you know why Voldemort tried to kill me?" He was slowly making his way up the staircase, when all of a sudden he was teleported to a table sitting across from his mother._

 _Nyx's eyes were gentle, full of love… Caring. Harry wasn't sure how to take this considering his past. "Yes Harry, I do know why. As to what being a demigod means well, that's quite simple monsters will always be attracted to you, the more powerful you are the stronger the monsters. Considering that I myself, am a primordial you should watch out for yourself as you have no training. Now, when you wake up it will be time for you to leave Hogwarts I want you to get to New York City and make your way to a place called Camp Half-Blood. I don't care about your ministry's foolish rules, if you're attacked you need to protect yourself. I don't know why there's been no one sent to retrieve you." Harry took this in and blinked owlishly at it all,_ Since mum is… Sweet Merlin my head hurts.

" _Now, as for why Voldemort attacked you. He felt you were a threat to his power structure, and thus attempted to kill you. He was able to mark you before my daughter, Nemesis, got to him. If you must know more, I ask you travel to the Lord of the Dead's realm. There is something else I'd tell you, but it's not my place. Now, it's time to wake up my son…"_

 _ **~End Dream Sequence~**_

Harry slowly opened his eyes and sighed, _I really wish that she wouldn't do that._ Shaking himself awake he found Madame Pomfrey rushing to him, "How do you feel Mr. Potter?"

Staring at the matron's eyes a small grin formed, "Never better Madame, I do believe it's about time to get on the train is it not?" The elderly matron nodded before handing him a potion.

"Drink this and get dressed, after that head down to the main hall. The students are having breakfast and then they'll be off home with the lot of you. Do try and stay out of my wing next year Mr. Potter."

Harry downed the potion, grimacing at the taste as it went down his throat. Stretching before getting out of bed he noticed something didn't feel quite right on his chest, pulling off the shirt and looking at a mirror he saw a scar that wasn't there before. The scar was simply a blackened spot on his chest. _How peculiar… Wonder if Voldemort did that._

Walking into the great hall, Harry quickly made his way to the Slytherin table. "Morning Draco, anything I've missed lately?" Draco spluttered and sprayed his drink everywhere. The other first years couldn't stop laughing at the sight of him dripping milk from his nose. "My word Draco, what would your parents say if they could see you? Clean yourself up." Harry said dryly.

"You know Harry, you can be a right bastard at times. You could've warned us rather than sneak up…" Draco whined for a few more minutes while Harry shook his head.

"Draco, you are the only one who didn't notice me approach. How could I _not_ take advantage of that? Plus, last day of school, I had to have some form of entertainment. You just happened to be it."

Draco huffed and Harry had a slight grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, Dumbledore stood and everyone became quiet.

"Good morning students! I hope that everyone had a wonderful year and may I say congratulations to Slytherin house for winning the House Cup! However, it is now time to return to our homes. I believe next year will bring many more adventures and new friendships, I look forward to it. Until next time!" With that he vanished before their very eyes, startling the students. McGonagall was smiling at the headmaster's antics before gaining control and leading the students to the main hall so that they could get to the train under the watchful eye of Argus Filch.

When they reached the train, Harry and the others found a cabin to relax in on the long ride home. "Draco, wake me when we get there." Draco nodded absently, he was in the middle of playing exploding snap so he wasn't focusing very much. Harry shrugged, sure that if Draco didn't wake him one of the others would.

Grabbing his wand he quickly pointed it at the person who shook him awake. Draco was taken off guard and quickly fell back, "Harry, we're back at King's Cross. Put your wand away, Mother and Father are waiting for us." Harry slowly nodded before putting his wand back into the holster. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he got off the train with his trunk.

Lucius and Narcissa were already speaking with Draco when Harry arrived, "Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy there is business that I must discuss with you in private. I shall wait for you in the study if that's acceptable?"

Lucius stared at Harry before giving him a firm nod. Lucius and Narcissa grabbed hold of Draco and Harry respectively before apparating to the manor. "Draco, I'm going to have to ask you to avoid the study." Draco pouted before making a sound of agreement, he didn't like it but he understood.

Lucius, Narcissa and Harry made their way into the study, when they got inside Lucius and Narcissa immediately put up silencing wards. Turning to Harry their eyes bore into his head, waiting for the slightest movement from him. Finally they noticed him take a deep breath.

"I need to get to New York. Alone." Lucius and Narcissa blinked, of all the things the expected this was definitely at the bottom. Narcissa couldn't shake the feeling that something was off, _why would Harry need to get to New York?_

Lucius's eyes narrowed, "Why? Why would you need to get to New York, Harry?"

Harry stared at Lucius, "I'm afraid I can't answer that, I will be back before the 2nd year." _They have no reason to know, and I can't rightly tell them my mother is actually a goddess. Even I know it'd be crazy to tell them that._

Narcissa glanced from Lucius to Harry, "Harry… I know about your mother."

He froze, turning to glare at Narcissa the room plunged into darkness. "What. Do you know, about my mother?" Lucius gulped, he felt that Harry was a danger, more dangerous than Voldemort ever was. He heard a slight noise from behind him, but was too terrified to move.

Narcissa's mouth went dry and when she spoke her voice was shaking. "S-she told me a-about who she really i-i-is. L-Lucius and I… W-we follow the old ways." _Please let him reign this presence in._ The room began to lighten again, Narcissa and Lucius shuddered in relief.

"Then you know why I must go to New York, I need training and my mother told me that is where I must go." Harry spoke with a chill in his voice, as if he was channeling his mother.

Lucius was still shaken but found the courage to speak. "I shall set up a portkey straight away, and help you in any way we can."

 **Next chapter: Arrival at Camp, Capture the Flag, and Harry's Initiation Quest.**

 **A/N: Right, sorry about how long this thing took to get out. I ended up freaking out over my last class so I focused on that. Also a reviewer pointed out an error in some earlier chapters about how I sorted Neville in Hufflepuff but later made him have classes with Gryffindor! So to clear that up, in this story (since I'm way too lazy) All houses have classes with one another at the same time!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I shall try to keep everything more consistent now. I may decide in the next chapter to pull some crazy voodoo shit and revive Thalia… Not sure yet. Please Review, it means a lot!**


	9. The Journey Begins

**The Journey Begins**

 **emmaSEWW: Hope this was fast enough!**

 **A/N: Sorry for the sporadic updates people, I know it's just been two weeks but… I dunno, I feel like I let you down when I don't update weekly. This is double my length of the usual ones though!**

Lucius and his wife managed to get Harry an international portkey within a few days of their meeting. The Malfoys and Harry were inside the ministry at the portkey administration, the way the Malfoys looked at him was confusing to Harry. Never the less though, he had to leave.

Turning before the portkey went off, Harry stared at the family. "Thank you for aiding me in this Lord and Lady Malfoy. I wish you the best of luck, and Draco… Try not to miss me too much." He said with a wink before the portkey whisked him away.

Lucius turned to Draco with a raised eyebrow, "Am I missing something, Draco? Perhaps you and I should have a talk soon."

Draco was glaring at the spot Harry left from, _I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill him when he gets back! Leaving me to deal with mother and father on my own, bastard._ Controlling his facial features he looked up at his father, "No father, Harry was simply joking with me. No doubt he did it to get this exact reaction from you."

Narcissa was chuckling behind her hand, "Well enough of that boys, let's go home.

Harry slammed into the ground at New York City and was immediately approached by a tall, and intimidating looking man. The man stared down at Harry, "Name and reason for coming." He said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"My name is Harry Potter, and I was sent here to go to a summer camp since my relatives couldn't be bothered to watch after me." The man's eyes widened slightly before nodding and waved him on.

"Try to stay out of trouble Mr. Potter. Have a nice day."

As Harry left the building and entered the muggle world he felt as if someone was watching him. Shivers ran up and down his spine as he tried to shake this feeling he had. He found a taxi that was willing to take him to Long Island.

As they began to drive he noticed a few people get into a car behind them and start following the taxi he was in. _It's probably nothing, no need to worry about it. Besides, I could take care of myself._ _Then again, the driver seems to be looking back here too._ Focusing his magic to his eyes, Harry cringed as he saw the creatures in the car behind him.

Massive beings were following them in a surprisingly large vehicle that seemed completely out of times with today's technology to Harry, _but hey, Magic can do some crazy things._ "Sir, if it's not too much trouble I'm in a hurry. I'll pay you double if you can get to Long Island within the next 5 minutes, and try to lose the car behind us. I believe they're following me." The taxi driver grunted in acknowledgement before speeding up.

Try as they might, the creatures were hot on their tail. Finally they reached their destination and Harry immediately got out of the car after paying the driver. Harry could feel the evil pouring off them, the threat he felt from there. Yet his instincts were telling him to fight, to crush these bugs, how dare they approach him!? He was the son of _Nyx!_ He noticed that they weren't slowing down as they barreled toward him, he had to dive out of the way.

He sprinted toward where his mother told him to go, Harry was running out of breath and he could feel them approaching him as he was beginning to slow down. Taking a chance to look at them, he saw three huge, lumbering forms moving with giant strides toward him. He recognized these creatures, they had one eye and a single horn, and they were cyclops. _Damn my luck, damn it straight to Hades._ Harry stumbled when he caught what he was thinking, _Since when did I say Hades instead of Hell?_ The Cyclopes were gaining on him when he finally crested a hill that he hadn't noticed before. Looking down it he saw an arch held up by Corinthian styled pillars, he took a quick breather, it was getting close to night. He thanked the heavens for that, well he did before he heard a scream anyway.

Turning quickly he noticed that the Cyclopes abandoned their chase of him and went after another boy around his age and his mother about to be attacked. He noticed a goat like creature, presumably a Satyr, perhaps a faun trying to run with them. Harry didn't know what to think, he just knew he had to get the three to the arch, to safety. He didn't know why he knew it was safe, call it a gut instinct. Harry was always good at following that. He didn't have time to think he just moved, and all of a sudden the boy and goat-man crashed into him. Falling all over one another, Harry was stunned how did he do that? He was on top of the hill!

An idea formed in Harry's head. Deciding to test out this theory of his, he screamed at the other two. "Hold on tight, hurry!" The goat-man and boy did what they were told, even if they thought this newcomer was about to get them killed. When all of a sudden, everything turned black before becoming bright again in a split-second. Opening their eyes they found themselves staring up at an old man looking down at them his eyes wide pushing his eyebrows quite a distance up his head. Sitting up they found themselves on the other side of the arch, _Well how about that. My theory worked!_ Harry was astonished by this, he didn't even know **how** it happened.

The next thing he knew the old man moved back allowing them to get up, "Grover, I assume this is young Mr. Jackson?" His eyes holding the boy with a piercing gaze, as if he was judging how he'd do at the camp. Harry was staring at the, well, centaur. Harry didn't know what to expect, but that wasn't it.

Grover, the goat-man, answered. "Yes Chiron, this is him. We were running from a minotaur when this one," he pointed to Harry, "was followed by three Cyclopes. They turned to us and began advancing when I… Er.. Well, Percy and I screamed as they descended on us. I thought we were done for sure, when the next thing I know this guy is yelling at us to grab onto him and then we're here." Grover finished looking down at his hooves with a slight blush on his face.

When he finished, Chiron sharply turned to Harry, almost as though glaring at him. Harry glared right back at the old centaur, wondering what his problem was. "So, who might you be young one who would be able to access his abilities without training?" Chiron asked in curiosity, it was rare for unknown demigods appeared.

Harry spoke with a power beyond his small frame, well small in comparison to the centaur. "My name is Harry Potter. Am I to presume this is the Camp Half-Blood my mother told me of?" Chiron and Grover's eyes widened, poor Percy looked worried. "Where's my mom?"

That's when Harry felt an inexplicable urge of hatred wondering what was happening he turned around and saw the Minotaur holding the same woman Percy and Grover were with. The world seemed to speed up at a rapid place and it was soon covered in darkness, Harry's eyes narrowed as he spoke with a deathly chill. "Release the woman creature, or I will make you suffer a thousand times." The Minotaur contemplated his words before what seemed to be a grin formed around its snout and burst into golden light with the woman. He was vaguely aware of Percy screaming in terror at his mother being taken by the thing.

The Cyclopes reached the crest of the hill where a lone pine tree stood. They were amused by it for some reason, until they felt the temperature drop and ice began clawing its way toward them. As they turned it was as though they were looking directly at death, Harry had appeared behind them and was slowly walking forward, a savage grin on his face. A blade wrapped in the shadows of night appeared in his hand, he moved forward at a blinding speed removing the first's head as it exploded into dust. The others got their wits about them and moved to attack.

Harry was able to block one with a shield that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, but the other hit him with such force he slammed into the pine tree. Coughing up blood from the blow he slowly stood, wondering why no one else was helping him defend the tree. Taking a stance he waited for the Cyclopes to get close enough before launching at one. The Cyclopes were surprised at his ferociousness, one received numerous cut as it's blood slowly seeped out of the wounds. The other, the same one that hit him went for another blow only to stop mid swing and look at the stump that was left of his arm. The last thing it saw was its brother losing its head, before darkness swallowed it.

Harry sighed before sitting at the base of the tree, patting the trunk. Finally he murmured to it, "I don't know why I even care about this, you're only a tree." The wind picked up and he thought he heard a faint whisper on the wind, "… Thank… You…" Harry smiled softly to himself, before he got up and made his way back inside the arch. Chiron looked furious at him, but there was a respect in his eyes. Grover and Percy were terrified of what he just did.

"What were you thinking!?" Chiron hissed, taking an absent notice of how it was returning to how light it was before. "You could have been killed, do you not realize you're here to learn and train, for your own protection no less! What excuse do you have, _Harry Potter_?" He practically spit his name out in his fury.

Harry glared at Chiron, and when he spoke it was as if the night was calling for the creatures to come and assault this lesser being. _This…_ _ **fool**_ _, thinks he can speak down to me? To_ _ **ME!?**_ "Listen closely you doddering old fool, those Cyclopes were going to destroy that tree. You dare to lecture me, when you were going to let it be crushed beneath their hands and feet!? You call yourself a guardian, act like it you prick!" A white light shone above Harry as he was tearing into Chiron, the campers wondering what the commotion was about came to look. Only to gasp and fall to a knee as they saw the mark above his head. Chiron took it in before he too knelt, speaking with fear in his voice.

"All hail Harry Potter, First of Nyx, Mistress of the Night and lady of shadows!"

Harry looked up to see a shining crescent moon and a star above him causing him to grin before whispering, "Thanks mom…"

The next morning Harry woke in the cabin of Hermes, sighing as he thought about how his mother didn't have a cabin. It made sense, of that there's no doubt but he couldn't help but feel that it rubbed him the wrong way. _Oh well, maybe when I found out who my dad is I'll have my own place rather than living with these… People._

As he took care of his morning ritual he noticed a young man staring at him intently, he had the same characteristics as most of the other Hermes children. Short blonde hair with blue eyes, with a shifty look about him as if he was planning on taking something. He gave Harry a small smile as their eyes met. Harry sighed, that was Luke Castellan leader of the Hermes cabin.

"Hey Harry! Figured since its light-out I should show you around and to the various places like the training grounds, stables all that good stuff. So let's go!" Harry was silently judging Luke, he felt that something was off with him. He couldn't pin what it was, but he shrugged and moved to follow him.

As they walked around the camp, Luke was giving Harry some background information about the different cabin's, he pointed to the end area where two cabins stood alone. "Those are part of the big three." Harry stared at him with a blank look, T _hree? You're joking right… He does know how to count I hope._ "I know what you're thinking Harry, "There's only two there though!" Well, the thing is… The Lord of the Dead isn't too well thought of around here. So he doesn't have his own cabin. I don't think it's right but, I can't change it."

 _No kidding, they wonder why Hades is so pissed at the others? Well this is why, he isn't treated as one of them._ Harry nodded, he agreed with Luke. "Is there anyway demigods could convince the others to let him have a cabin?" Luke began to shake his head immediately after Harry started speaking.

"I wish there was, but no. The **gods** are far too stubborn to do anything about it, I don't know their reasoning and I don't care to. Anyway, let's head down to the arena and get some practice in, see where you stand without… Whatever it was you were doing last night." Harry grinned and picked up the pace. _This was going to be fun_ , he thought.

As they approached the armory to get him an old weapon that wouldn't harm the others, Luke was explaining things. "The reason we come here is because it gives you a better feel for whatever weapon you want to use, we have swords, spears, axes, maces, and clubs. All of which have dulled over the years to where, at most they'll leave a pretty nasty bruise, maybe break a bone or two. Find one that you like and we'll head out." Harry was walking around, looking for anything that he felt a likening to. Rummaging around in the armory he found two items, one was a simple xiphos a decent length for someone of his age, it was the second item that sent shivers down Luke's spine when he saw it. It was a simple farming tool, a scythe, but the way Harry held it, almost reverently terrified and struck him with awe.

Swallowing a lump in his throat he managed out, "You ready then Harry?" Harry turned back with a chilling smile, "You bet I am." As they walked out of the armory and down into the arena, a great many of the campers turned up to witness the best swordsman in camp against the newcomer, the son of Nyx.

"Just so you know Harry, I won't be taking it easy on you!" Luke shouted across the field. They stood at opposite ends of the arena, both staring one another down waiting for the other to make a move. Harry was twirling his scythe, the next thing they knew he was sprinting across the field while Luke charged forward. Harry brought the blade in a sweeping motion before Luke got in range with his sword, however Luke deflected it and continued onward thrusting toward Harry's body. Harry just managed to twist his body out of the way, when he countered with the handle of it. Harry heard the grunt Luke gave and pushed the handle further into his gut, he managed to spin Luke around and slam him into the ground, but then the handle broke. Luke felt it break against him and grinned like a maniac, he moved with a speed that shouldn't have been possible for someone who just had the wind knocked out of him. Luke swung his sword in an overhanded arc, only to be stopped by Harry's own sword. Luke's eyes widened in surprise, he had completely forgotten that Harry walked out with two weapons.

Harry grinned at the sight of Luke's eyes and swung with what was left of his scythe. Luke ducked under it but was met with a knee to his chin, Harry stood over him with his sword poised at his neck. "Do you yield?" Harry could see the astonishment across the cabin leader's face, he reveled in it. Slowly, Luke nodded and Harry backed up while offering his hand. The audience roared after a few moments, hardly anyone could match Luke when it came to swordsmanship.

Both were panting at the end when Harry heard a sharp voice, "Well done, Son of Nyx, but what else would you expect from one of the primes children? Care to test your luck against a child of the war god?" The crowd made way for a tall girl with brown hair down to her shoulders. Harry instantly felt his blood boil.

"So, a daughter of Ares wishes to take advantage of a tired opponent, how… sad." The other campers stiffened, no one spoke to her this way, they were too frightened, and she was blessed with a weapon from Ares himself! "Who do I have the pleasure of speaking with in any case?"

"Clarisse LaRue, head of Ares cabin. We all know our resident _hero_ too."

Luke interrupted Clarisse's tirade after a short amount of time. "Save it for tonight Clarisse. We have war games." The girl sneered a final time and left. "Sorry about that Harry, Ares' children can be a bit... short, at times." Harry nodded at this, it made sense to him.

"What are these "war games" you talked about?" Luke visibly brightened at this, he hoped Harry would've caught onto that. "It's similar to capture the flag, except we go out with all of our abilities. There are two teams, red and blue, if you capture the opposite team's flag and bring it back you win."

Harry grinned, he couldn't wait for tonight.

It reached 6 pm and the teams were chosen, Harry was with the blue team and associated with Luke and a girl named Annabeth from the Athena cabin. The Red team included Clarisse, and the other unclaimed godling, Percy. Harry personally was looking forward to shutting that fool Clarisse up.

"Alright, listen up Harry. I want you to stay here and guard the flag with me." Annabeth said in a tone that demanded obedience. Harry stared at her blankly, did she honestly expect him to follow that when he was called out by that Ares girl?

"No, I don't think I will, son of the night primordial and all that. Aside from that, I'm not running from that girl. Have Luke stay here with you, he's more than enough match for her on the off chance I can't do anything." Annabeth started to say something when Luke shook his head.

"He has to do this Annie, he won't earn Ares' cabin respect if he doesn't answer her challenge. I'm fine staying here, besides with the darkness now out here, Harry will wipe the floor with her." They heard a horn blow, it was time to move, Blue team split into a few different teams Harry went solo and headed straight to red's flag.

Harry decided to hell with stealth and began yelling for Clarisse. He eventually made it to the middle between the two camps, he saw a few people approaching him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our good friend Harry. Decide to think you could take on Ares' chosen on your own? I'll show you how foolish that is!"

With that she charged at Harry and thrusted her spear, Harry twisted out of the way at the last second. Only for Clarisse to spin and slash a sword at his other side. Harry managed to deflect the blade with his scythe, and kicked out at her knee. Clarisse pulled her leg back performing a double pronged attack with her spear and sword. Harry managed to jump back, but received a cut on his arm. Becoming agitated he released some of his power, tendrils shot from the shadows attacking Clarisse, she was taken by surprise. Clarisse was grabbed by tendrils and held her in place. "Well, how the tables have turned daughter of Ares. I'd gloat, but I really must win this for myself." He took the blunt end of the scythe and slammed it into Clarisse's face, knocking her out.

He used his shadow abilities to reach the end of the red team's camp. Right as he was about to take the flag, he heard a voice speak to him. "Sorry, but I can't let you take that!" He was immediately on the defensive as Percy attacked him. Blocking and dodging as much as he could he managed to push him back, but not before he managed to receive a number of cuts from being taken by surprise. Harry was twirling and spinning with his scythe, as he forced Percy further and further back. Percy was becoming exhausted rather quickly, but then he began fighting harder. He became reinvigorated and was pushing Harry further back, _This is an outrage! I will not be beaten back by this whelp!_ His outrage progressed the flow of time, changing it from 630 to midnight. Harry felt stronger, quicker, and more durable than before. He felt as though he could take on the forces of Olympus and wipe the floor with them. He grinned and forced Percy back when the water behind Percy rose and began attacking Harry. Harry's eyes widened and he was hit with a force that made him fly 20 feet through the air into a tree, Harry felt a few of his ribs crack and noticed a sword at his throat, "Do you yield?" Percy asked in complete seriousness.

Slowly, a smile appeared on Harry's face. "You're in my neck of the woods now, you shouldn't have left the water." Shadows wrapped around Harry and he vanished behind Percy. Black arms began to beat Percy, opening various wounds. Harry finally had enough of this, his sadistic side was becoming more than a little bored and proceeded to knock him out in the same manner he did Clarisse. He made it to the red flag, lifting it high above his head and transporting himself back through the shadows to the blue base. The next thing he knew, a loud cheer was being heard from his teammates. As they lifted him onto their shoulders he winced, "Someone should go check on Percy and Clarisse they're unconscious. Also, if you would be so kind as to gently put me down.. I've cracked a few ribs at the least."

After the war games and everyone was patched up from the fights, Harry noticed something peculiar as the other campers went to a bonfire and tossed in some of their food. He turned to Luke, "What are they doing?"

"Oh, right, you wouldn't know about that being new here. It's normal for campers to give a portion of their food to a deity of their choice, most give it to their patron. Like yours would go to your mother." Harry nodded as Luke explained, it made sense. They were essentially honoring those who gave them these incredible abilities. Standing up he gave a portion to his mother, thanking her for the abilities she bestowed upon him. Out of nowhere the flames shot into the sky, turning the bonfire into a blazing inferno. A giant demon like creature stood in the middle of it.

" _ **Here me now, there has been a theft from me, my Helm of Darkness has been taken as well as my brothers Master Bolt. Should any of you have it, I suggest you return it or face the direst of consequences! Percy Jackson, come to my realm if you wish to have your mother back. Be warned, I will only let you have her if you bring me my helm…"**_ As the demon said this his eyes were focused on Percy the entire time, as quick as he appeared, he vanished.

The next morning Harry got up and was called to the big house by Chiron and Mr. D, who was in fact Dionysus but was there as punishment for disobeying Zeus. "Mr. Potter, it would seem as though the oracle has requested your presence. Go into the attic, she awaits you." Chiron spoke with the age that befitted him and an authority that even Mr. D would have trouble arguing against.

As Harry ascended the steps into the attic, he noticed how dusty it was and how difficult it was becoming to breathe. Pulling the shadows to cover his face he took a deep breath and sighed as it removed the difficulty of breathing. Sitting in the corner was what looked to be an old mummified corpse… That spoke.

"Harry Potter…. I wondered… When I would see you." The ancient being croaked, "Be warned… youngling, I have seen your path. You will bring… a most curious end… to the world as we know it." Its voice changed, becoming commanding and demanded he listened to the gravity. The oracle spoke thus:

 _ **Lightning and Darkness shall join as one,**_

 _ **Be wary the dark one ascends above all.**_

 _ **The truth shall be completely known,**_

 _ **Woe be to the enemies of darkness' prodigy.**_

 _ **A Tree shall be formed anew,**_

 _ **Old families and torn asunder changed into few,**_

 _ **The world as we know it is coming to an end.**_

Harry felt a shiver go down his spine, _What the hell did that mean?_

 **a/n: Well, hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave some reviews, and go ahead take some guesses as to who is Harry's father! I don't think it'll be that surprising, and we should find out in a chapter or two.** _ **(Yes I know that is surprisingly fast to go through book one of pjo, but I don't remember a whole lot of it.)**_


	10. My New Friend

_**My New Friend**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows!**_

Harry walked down the stairs and saw Chiron waiting for him. The aged centaur spoke up as he saw Harry, "What did the oracle want young one?" Harry stared at Chiron before shrugging.

"She gave me some prophecy about the world ending. Not that that's a surprise, the world is going to end at some point no matter what we do. Either the gods will blow us all up, world war three will happen between the great nations of the world. Something will happen, the difference between me and everyone else? I plan to be still alive after all of it." Harry said all of this with a straight face.

Chiron blinked, he certainly wasn't expecting this. "What exactly, did this prophecy say Harry? Perhaps I could be of some assistance with it." Harry had to repress a sneer toward the centaur, _I don't need help from horsemen.. If it gets him off my back though._

"It went like this

" _ **Lightning and Darkness shall join as one,**_

 _ **Be wary the dark one ascends above all.**_

 _ **The truth shall be completely known,**_

 _ **Woe be to the enemies of darkness' prodigy.**_

 _ **A Tree shall be formed anew,**_

 _ **Old families and torn asunder changed into few,**_

 _ **The world as we know it is coming to an end."**_

Mean anything to you?"

Chiron froze in fear, he couldn't believe what he just heard. This child just told him about the great prophecy, but that means… _There must be a new child of Zeus… That's the only explanation._

Realizing he was still staring at Harry, Chiron shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Very good Harry. Thank you for that, go ahead and take off, I believe the campers will be at the training grounds… Perhaps the library, provided Athena cabin is willing to open their doors. Take care of yourself Harry, that prophecy is dangerous."

Harry nodded and began meandering around the camp, he decided to spend some time sitting on the roof of Zeus's cabin. He didn't know why, he just felt pulled to it… It was a strange thing for him. He let his mind wander as he sat on the roof, thinking about the Malfoys and the others from his home. Eventually he started thinking about his past, those damned Dursley's chief amongst his thoughts. Thoughts plagued him as he remembered the beating that Lucius saved him from.

He was approached by Luke, asking him to spar which Harry agreed to. As they made their way to the arena, Luke began making small talk. "So, Harry. I have to ask, why do you hold back in your powers?"

Harry tilted his head slightly, thinking of a way to answer. Finally he figured a way to say it, "If I ever acted out when I was younger, including showing my… Abilities I was beaten. My friend's father rescued me from death after the latest outburst." He then mumbled, "…Plus, I don't want people to see what I can do.. Especially after that prophecy." Luke narrowed his eyes, he caught what Harry mumbled and was definitely interested in what he said.

After their little sparring match Luke took Harry to the side, "I know you have a quest to go to the Underworld." He brought out a shield and handed it to Harry. "This is my favorite shield, take care of it alright? Watch out for Percy too, something is telling me not to trust him." Harry nodded his thanks.

When it was time to start the quest, Chiron called forth Harry, Percy and Annabeth. "A quest has been given to Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. The Oracle has requested Harry Potter, Son of Nyx and Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena to accompany you. Do you have any issues with this Mr. Jackson?" Percy looked toward Harry and Annabeth, before shaking his head.

"I've no problem with those chosen to assist me Chiron. I am ready." Chiron stared at Harry and Annabeth waiting to hear if they had any objections. They nodded their acceptance, and Chiron spoke. "In that case, I wish you all the best. The Underworld will be on the west coast, good luck you three." With that, the three of them moved out.

When they arrived in town Harry stopped them. "Guys, we're going to need cash if we intend to move around the country. Do you have any ideas?" Percy shook his head, but Annabeth spoke up.

"What if we act like children who were separated from their family and need money to get back home?" Annabeth suggested. Harry was nodding his head, _not bad but we'd end up being taken to the police.. We don't want that. Perhaps ask mom? Maybe the goblins here? Decisions, decisions…_

"While, that'd be alright if we were going for some place over here but the problem is that they'd be more likely to take us to the police. I think I'll ask my mother if she could help." _No need for them to know I'm a wizard yet, it'd be a problem if that got out to these demigods._

" **Mother, I call to you in need of great aid, please come to our assistance."** Harry spoke with a voice that sounded as if he was chanting. The next thing they noticed was a trail of black smoke appearing in front of the three of them.

"Harry!" Nyx rushed forward, picking up her son in a hug. "What can I do for my dearest and his… Friends?" Nyx was confused what a son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena were doing here, especially together.

"We're on a quest to find Zeus' Master Bolt and Percy is trying to get his mother back from Hades." Harry noticed his mother's eyes narrow slightly at Hades' name. He didn't understand why his mother would react that way. "We need money to make it across the country which as I'm sure you're aware isn't an easy task." Nyx was nodding and guiding her son away from Percy and Annabeth.

"Here, take this. You shouldn't have any issues with money with that." She handed him a golden credit card. "I expect you'll come across a few problems, and since… Well, to Tartarus with Zeus," A loud thunder clap echoed across the sky. "If you come across "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium" be wary, as that is the lair of Medusa. The girl will be trouble there, the boy should be fine. Do not try and fight her, she was wronged by Athena my son. She could turn out to be a surprising ally. I love you." With that Nyx vanished into the ground, disappearing into the shadows.

"Right then… Well, let's go jump on a train. No way in hell am I getting on a plane, you guys go ahead if you want to tempt fate." Harry spoke as if he had no cares in the world.

Percy and Annabeth looked back and forth between one another and Harry, in an "Are you serious?" face. Shrugging to one another they shrug and follow Harry down the road, wondering what the hell he was doing. Percy raised an eyebrow before calling out to Harry, causing him to stop and turn around giving them a blank stare.

"Er… You know that you're going the wrong way right?" Percy asked with slight nervousness, he could never decide if Harry was going to snap at him. Harry continued to stare at them, his eye began twitching. Annabeth spoke up, "H-Harry…? You-"

"OF COURSE I DON'T KNOW THAT YOU BUFFOON! I've only been here for Zeus knows how long!" A loud thunder clap was heard across the sky. Harry screamed at the sky, "Yea shut up old man, you won't touch me and you know it! All I can tell you is that the entire time I HAVE been here I've been at the camp, so of course I won't know my way around! I figured you guys would have led, but of course you idiots want to follow me. So, care to lead on you fools!?" Annabeth and Percy were shaking in fear and from an odd chill that seeped into the air around them.

 _So help me mother, I will end up killing these two if they don't grow some brains…._

"R-right then… We'll just uhh… This way." Percy stumbled over his words after Harry's surprising outburst, luckily there weren't any other people around to hear his shouting. They finally found the train station and hopped aboard, the only problem was they realized they were heading toward New Jersey. "Oh well, probably just a layover." Percy mumbled to himself. Little did the three realize that they were going to meet someone they had no desire to know.

Harry stared at the sky lost in thought as they wandered through Jersey, the train had a few hours until it left again. He came upon a rather peculiar place filled with gnomes, pots and statues. Looking around he noticed that Percy and Annabeth were nowhere to be found, shrugging he inspected the pottery and stonework when he heard a woman's voice from behind.

"That is one of my favorite works young man, do be careful with it." As Harry turned around he saw a Middle Eastern woman covering her face. Harry knew he had to be careful otherwise things could go south very quickly.

"I've always been fascinated by sculptures ma'am, my name is Harry Potter. I don't suppose you'd be looking for help around here Ms…?" Harry trailed off in hopes that she'd provide her name.

"Ahh sorry young one, I don't hire anyone any more, and it's Ms. Em. I'm surprised you missed the sign." Harry shrugged, _so this is Medusa hm? Perhaps Mother would have a way to reverse the effects of her curse but still keep the abilities… No, I must figure this out on my own. Last thing I need is relying on someone other than myself._

"How long have you been here Ms. Em?"

The older woman smiled at Harry, "Longer than I can remember, it's been so long since I've had anyone to talk with." Her smile turned almost shark-like. _If this little demigod things he'll slip past me he's sorely mistaken._

Harry's eyes narrowed toward the woman, "Enough of this. I know who you are _Medusa_ , and I know what happened. I'm not here to fight with you, but if you truly want one you will not survive. I guarantee it."

Medusa shivered as she felt the waves of power rolling off of Harry, she couldn't help but feel that it's true what he said. Against this sort of power she'd surely perish, who knows when she'd be brought back again. "If you don't want a fight, why are you here?"

Harry grinned, "I plan on… Rocking the boat, so to speak. I'd like you to help me do that, you can keep in touch through Iris messages I presume?" She nodded slowly. "Good! That's how we'll do it then. I look forward to your continued cooperation… One more thing, I will find a way to release you from this curse. I promise."

With that Harry left, leaving a surprised yet pleased gorgon behind. Eventually he made it back to the station watching as Percy and Annabeth were freaking out trying to find him. Grinning he appeared between them calling out for himself as well. They both jumped in shock before Annabeth in all her "Righteous fury" tried to give him a piece of her mind.

"Harry how could you up and leave like that without telling us anything! Where were you, you could've been hurt!" Harry cocked his head to the side, waiting for her to finish her rant. _Man this girl can talk, how does anyone deal with this!?_

Finally Annabeth _**(a/n: she shall be known as Anna)**_ paused to take a breath, "Anna, you mind if I call you Anna?" Smirking at her shocked expression he continued, "Anna, you two together are more inclined to get hurt than I am. Remember who my mother is, I could just transport us over to California but that would leave me pretty much dead on my feet. Anyway, chop chop," He said while clapping his hands, "train's about to leave!"

Grumbling about their lot in life, Anna and Percy followed Harry onto the train and into the night they rode.

 **A/N: Ok so I know I'm ridiculously late in updating and I'm sorry. This class is just throwing presentations and essays left and right at me so I have almost literally no down time. Even when I'm reading stories I have my assignments in front of me as I work on them, I wanted to make this longer but didn't want to make you guys wait any more. Sorry about this!**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated, criticisms and otherwise.**


	11. Revelations

_Revelations_

 _ **Dear readers, I'd like to formally apologize for how long it's been since I last updated. I was working on a final project for my latest class and immediately went on a week-long vacation where all I had was my phone. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**_

Harry wandered the train for a bit, he felt curious about the entire place as the only train he'd been on was a little bit outdated. Letting his thoughts roam free he recalled his time with the Malfoys and smiled, he missed his surrogate family. Lost in thought he didn't notice the train beginning to slow down, the next thing he knew there was a piercing scream.

Instantly Harry was running toward the scream and came to a stop when three skeletons riding on hellhounds were chasing after the train the three of them were on, the train stopped. Harry, Anna and Percy stared at one another realizing that they were being hunted. The hellhounds jumped on top of the train as the skeletons tore through the side of the car they were in. The winds were howling inside of the train, the young demigods worried for their life as they watched the skeletons approach them, swords raised and ready to strike them down.

Percy managed to get close enough to a water faucet and turn it on, summoning the water through the pipes he blasted the skeletons back out of the car. As the skeletons flew out one of the hellhounds went and chased after it, regrettably for the hound the skeletons vanished from the blast.

Harry turned to the others and grabbed them, shadow-stepping them to an unknown location. They came out unscathed but Harry was swaying side-to-side. "I do believe, I used far too much of my power." With that Harry promptly fell over unconscious.

Percy and Anna glanced at one another before sighing and each taking one of Harry's arms. They were dragging him along when they heard a growl, freezing in place they slowly turned around and came face-to-face with a hellhound.

The hound almost looked as if it was smoking, wisps of black were coming off its body, the head had a mask of bone contouring its features. Deeply inset eye sockets should a pair of ruby colored eyes, the hound bared its fangs at the trio, Percy and Anna gulped. Harry wasn't even stirring.

The hound was slowly approaching, stalking them, deciding who was the weakest of the three. It made its move, it lunged toward Harry.

Percy managed to get Riptide between the hound and Harry and shove it back, he was cursing Harry for bringing them into a desert. Percy and the hound began to circle one another as Anna kept watch over Harry, Percy could see the hound had intelligence it made him all the more wary of the beast.

Before he could react the hound lunged toward him, Percy went to block with his sword but he never felt anything. He heard a sickening scream. Turning slowly, he saw in horror the hound had Anna in its jaws. The hound seemed to be grinning as the blood of the young girl ran down its jaws.

Percy was terrified, he couldn't let her die, but fear held him in place. Anna was quickly turning pale from bloodloss, when he heard a deep, soft, yet undeniably evil voice speak. "Leave her, you shall not cause any more harm to this girl." Percy saw a dark haired man before passing out from fear.

Anna saw her savior looming over her, "I should have let you perish, but you have aided my son thus far. I will take you three to a place you may rest, do not forget your quest."

Harry woke up in a luxurious bed, sitting up quickly he ended up with a headache. Clutching his head he groaned, slowly he looked around and noticed Anna wrapped in a bandage in another bed. Percy was watching TV on the couch. "Percy… What happened?"

Percy turned around and quickly perked up at seeing Harry awake, "Good morning Harry, well.. I think its morning, haven't found any clocks oddly enough. I don't quite remember what happened, woke up here and that was it. You feeling ok?"

Harry blinked at his answer, unsure of how to take Percy's reaction, he shrugged. "I'm alright, other than the incredible exhaustion from the shadow travel. Have you been outside the room?"

Percy looked back from the TV, "I left once but haven't since… It's quite a nice hotel, no idea how we got here though. Anna was injured, though again, I'm not sure how. You should probably shower, not sure how long we've been here for."

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion, why were they at a hotel? Shrugging he got up and did was Percy suggested and took a long hot shower. When he came out Anna was resting against the head rest reading a magazine, "Morning Anna, any idea what happened?"

She glanced at Harry, "Can't say I remember too much, although if I'm honest… Something doesn't feel right about this place. You know?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded, "I'm going to go explore a bit, careful not to reopen your wounds."

With that Harry stepped out from his room and began to explore the hotel. His eyes widened in shock as he reached the lobby, this place had to be a five star hotel. The place had a casino for Zeus' sake! He spun around slowly, taking in the sight and being in awe at it all.

Everywhere he looked he kept seeing a strange looking flower, it reminded him of a Lilli pad for some reason. One of the workers approached him, she was a young woman, no older than 25.

"Hello there young sir! Have you been separated from your family, I can help you find them if you'd like." The woman gave him a huge grin, as if she knew something he didn't. "Perhaps you'd like some refreshments while we find them?"

Adopting his "people persona" Harry put on his most charming smile, "No thank you ma'am, I'm simply exploring the area. My family said it was amazing, I was asleep when we came in." The woman seemed to lose her cheeriness almost immediately.

"Well now," she said in a sinister voice. "We can't have that at all, come with me. We need to get you to security," she reached for Harry but he side-stepped her grab.

"I'm not sure what you think you're doing, but I'd recommend not laying your hands on me. Especially if you want to keep them." Harry instantly became cold and calculating, wondering what the hell was going on in this place. The next thing he knew, the woman was growing claws of some sort and lunged for him. Panicking he did the only thing he could think of, he pooled away back into his room.

"Right then guys, think it's time to go. This place is crawling with monsters it seems, was just attacked by one." Harry spoke in an urgent tone but the others merely stared at him. "Like, now guys. Kinda need to move." Still nothing.

"Why should we leave, they don't know us." Percy said.

"Yea, they don't know us, plus this place is really nice, we shouldn't leave." Anna agreed.

Harry groaned, _I shouldn't be doing this so many times after I just woke up from an exhaustive state, not to mention her wounds._ He grabbed the two of them by their arms and transported them outside the hotel. Instantly their eyes became clearer, and they shouted in unison, "Harry!"

"Yes, very good to see you two numbskulls have finally gotten what little brains you had left. Now what in the world was going on in there?" He turned toward the entrance and saw a few of those creatures shambling toward them. "On second thought let's get the hell out of here first!"

They jumped into the first taxi they saw and told the driver to just head west, the monsters quickly gave up pursuit. _That was rather odd… They should have given chase longer… Oh well._ "Now… Sir, you can let us out here. Thanks." With that they paid the fare and left.

"What the hell happened after I passed out?" Harry demanded from his two companions.

They shuffled their feet and eventually explained, the only thing Anna was able to remember about their savior was his deep and intimidating voice.

"Well… I guess that's that, let's move keep moving. We've quite a long trip to go."

The three of them stood at the entrance to the Underworld, oddly enough it was a recording studio. "Well, I guess that works considering the music they come out with today." Percy made a joke, Anna chuckled while Harry stared at him with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Let's go, I want to get this over with. Not to mention we have literally no time left to waste," Harry said with deadly seriousness.

As they pushed open the doors to the studio, they were instantly aware of a tall and gaunt looking figure wearing a sort of hooded robe. In front of him was a line of ghostly looking figures, waiting to be seen by the hooded man. Slowly but surely the line was moving forward, and eventually the three of them stood before the man. A chilling voice was evoked from the man.

"What, is the souls of the living doing here, it is not your time. Leave this place, immediately."

Anna, realized this was the ferryman, Charon. "Please, Master Ferryman, take us on your trip with the next souls. We've an audience with Lord Hades." Charon scoffed, how he hated dealing with the living. They always had no patience.

"Regardless of what you may have, there are souls who have been waiting millennia to cross into the realm of the dead. What makes you think I'd take you across before them?" Harry stepped forward, and nodded his head in acknowledgement of what Charon has said.

"We do not expect anything other than fair passage Charon, we will pay our dues to cross the river. Aside from that, I think you can manage to let a part of the family through on your next trip right? I can't imagine mother would be too pleased if you prevented my quest." Harry said in a matter of fact tone, Charon's eyes widened in surprise before breaking out into a small grin.

"Indeed not youngling, I was unaware our mother had any new children… Very well, so long as you are willing to pay the price I shall ferry you, after all. It's the _least_ I can do for family." Charon said with a grin.

The trio, Charon and a host of souls embarked on the journey after stepping into an elevator to bring them down into the realm of Hades. Further and further they went down into the earth, screams of terror and agony could be heard growing louder the closer they got. When they reached the ground of Hades' realm the doors of the elevator opened up and they saw a pitch black river with what seemed to be a gondola on it. The ghosts glided forward to the ship as Charon gave warning to the three mortals.

"Do not touch the River, it is not for you. You will most certainly be punished if you do." Charon informed the trio, Harry looked out and saw a multitude of broken things, toys, dreams, it was a veritable plethora of human depression and misery. He couldn't help but shake his head at it all, _to think this is where everything goes that falls…_

The group made their way slowly across the River Styx, seeing a Cerberus guarding the gates of the house of Hades. They couldn't help but shudder at the size of it, the thing was truly monstrous it was illuminated by the hellfire of the River Phlegethon. Finally they reached the doors to the house of Hades.

Thanking Charon they made their way inside after being allowed passage by the skeletal guards, although they continued to escort the group. Upon reaching the throne room Harry was in awe at the majesty of the place.

There were pillars of marble extending from floor to ceiling, and a solid onyx floor that slowly rose in steps up to where the Lord of the Dead sat in his throne made of gold and bone. Hades was looking down at them with a knowing smirk, Percy and Anna felt fear claw its way up their chest. Harry returned the smirk, why should he fear the Lord of the Dead when even Zeus feared his mother?

Hades spoke, a deep base voice exuding from his throat. "So, it seems the heroes have made it to the ends of the world… I have to be honest, I expected at least one of you to die." Here he turned his gaze onto Anna, "Especially you girl, I'd have thought those hounds would've finished you." Percy growled when he said this, drawing Hades' eyes.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you _boy_! My brothers' spawns do not escape my notice, especially one so foolish as you. Tell me, do you honestly think that your abilities would help you in a fight against me? Here, where the only source of water is the four rivers who obey no god, let alone man. Now hold your tongue and bring me the bolt, fool." Hades was glaring at Percy, who looked hesitant.

"We don't have the bolt Lord Hades," Harry said while kneeling before the god.

"It seems at least one of you has the decency to kneel before a god in his own realm. To think one of your companions is a child of Athena, yet you are the only one to show wisdom, Harry Potter. But, whether you know it or not, you do carry the Master Bolt. Hand me that shield."

Harry, still kneeling, raised his head and stared at Hades. _So that's why this is Luke's favorite shield… He stole the bolt and got us to bring it. Clever bastard._ Harry grinned to himself and saw Hades' narrowed eyes.

"What is so funny, son of Nyx?" Hades snarled.

"My apologies, Lord Hades, I just realized what happened to us. We didn't steal the bolt, we're more of messengers. I'm afraid I can't just do that though, you see, I've grown rather fond of this shield." Hades stood as Harry reached _into_ the shield. The power of Zeus' weapon was vibrating through the air. "If you want the bolt so badly, fight me for it." _This has to be the dumbest thing you've ever done Harry._

With a roar Hades rushed forward in an attempt to finish the fight quickly, Harry transported behind him and kicked him in the back. "Come now my Lord, you must do better than that if you want the bo-" Hades spun around and back-handed Harry, causing him to fly back and slam into the throne.

"Be careful boy, your life may become short-lived." Hades slowly moved, stalked more like, toward Harry and picked him up by the throat. "This is what the son of Nyx has to offer, I expected more from you. This is what you get when you fight a god, Harry, such a pity that you aren't anything like your father." Harry's eyes opened and they were blazing with cold fury, a sadistic grin broke through and spread across his face. Hades furrowed his brow as he felt something uncomfortable, looking down he saw the Master Bolt sticking out from him.

Screaming in agony, Hades dropped Harry who scrambled back toward Percy and Anna. An olive-skinned woman came into the room at the sound of his screaming, "What have you done now Hades?" She saw the ichor running from his wound and saw the trio with the master bolt. Shaking her head she approached Hades. She almost made it when wispy black smoke appeared in front of her.

"Stand back Persephone, I will handle this fool and his arrogance for attacking my son. Hades… You knew what the boy could do and yet you still felt the need to fight him. To test him, was it worth it?" Nyx asked the fallen god, who weakly nodded his head.

Sighing she used her shadows to summon some nectar and ambrosia, giving it to Hades. "Mom? What are you doing, he just tried to kill me! Let the simpleton suffer." Nyx turned to face Harry, giving him a withering gaze.

Hades was finally able to stand, and spoke, "I was not trying to kill you. I wanted to test you, I felt it necessary to see the strength of my son!"

Percy and Anna, took a step back in fear of Harry. As Harry stood staring at his parents with his mouth open in shock, he noticed he was getting tunnel vision and his last thoughts were thus. _I really have to stop this fainting crap._

 **A/N: It's been nearly a month, and I can seriously only apologize for how long this has taken to get out. I got a job half-way through October and that took up my time, then I went on a week-long vacation where I had no computer to write with. Not to mention In the past two weeks alone for my university I've had to write three 20 page papers, plus a 25 slide presentation.**

 **So I'm truly sorry for how long it's been, thank you all so much for being patient with me. And thank you again for reviews, following and favoriting this story!**


	12. Sentimentality

**Sentimentality**

 **I can only apologize profusely for how long it's taken me to update this, I can't help but feel insanely guilty for the length between the updates. Sorry!**

As Harry came to he ran a hand over his face and sighed, _seriously I'd understand if I used too much energy but, passing out from shock? Talk about pathetic Harry._ Looking around he saw he was surrounded by a richly decorated room, a black canopy hanging over him while the bed frame was made of pure gold. The posts had all manner of expensive gems embedded inside them, Harry raised an eyebrow, _this seems a little overboard, even for him._ As he was absorbed in his own thoughts he failed to notice his father coming into his room before he sat on the bed.

"..ry… Arry… HARRY!" Jumping in surprise at the cold voice, he noticed his father with a massive grin on his face. Harry flushed in embarrassment as he stared at his father, when another voice spoke up.

"Honestly Hades, did you have to scare him? He just woke up, give him a little bit of a break!" His mother was standing in the doorway with a blank expression, but her eyes danced with mirth. She was exuberant that they could be there together as one… Even if Persephone was livid about it. The way Nyx saw it, she was entitled to whatever she wanted, and there wasn't a single god that could hold a candle to her power. It was only logical that she chose Hades to have her child with.

Hades had the grace to at least look sheepish when his lover yelled at him.

"Anyway kiddo, there are things that must be done. We've already sent your friends on their way to Olympus as it is the day of the Solstice and if we don't get Zeus' master bolt to him, Gaia knows he'll do something stupid. We wanted you here to explain what was going on with all the times you've passed out we felt it was time to explain how to control your abilities. For without a doubt, you will be one of, if not THE strongest demigod to have ever existed." Harry couldn't help but smile at his father's words.

Harry furrowed his brow in thought, "Wait, you said that the others went to return the master bolt?" Hades nodded in answer. "Don't you think that would've been a bad idea, since well, we could've use it as leverage against Zeus to get what we wanted?"

Hades blinked in response before a look of horror appeared on his face after realizing what he'd done. Standing from the bed he walked to the wall and proceed to slam his face against it multiple times, on the surface of the world multiple earthquakes took place. "I'm an idiot, such an idiot…"

Nyx and Harry chuckled at his antics, he turned with a slight smile in place. "Well, at least I was finally able to claim you. If we had done this at the camp I'm afraid many people would've been too terrified as a son of both me and your mother. In any case, I'll give you the rundown on your abilities as my son and visit to help you train whenever I have free time."

Harry straightened up, brightening at hearing his father's words, "First you have a limited control of the dead, as you become older and more powerful your control will increase. This will mean necromancy in all manners of the term, animating bones, communication with the dead, your abilities will of course improve over time and as you grow in strength. You also have what is called Geokinesis, which allows you to control rocks and parts of the underworld. There is also a limited version of cryokinesis we have, causing the ground and air to chill around us because of our connection to death, admittedly this only happens when we're infuriated. Last but not least, we have an aura of fear and death that we perpetually radiate. Be careful around others, the radiated fear is what causes people to hate those of the Hades line."

Harry took all of this news in stride he noticed the others shivering when he got angry but he always assumed that was because he had some portion of one of the winds in him. "So, what happens to me? Will I ever have a normal friendship, I've noticed the Malfoys' hold me in high regard. Is it only because of their fear, my power?"

Hades was about to speak when Nyx interrupted, "Harry. They treat you the way they do because you saved their way of life and they follow the old ways. They still pay homage to the old gods, to us, they know things others don't. We've kept you here for quite some time though, you should be on your way. We'll take you straight to Olympus."

With that said, Hades and Nyx grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders and vanished into the shadows.

They arrived in the shade of a golden pillar, stepping out to see Percy getting lectured by Zeus. "Well, if that isn't exactly what to expect I don't know what is Zeus."

Zeus was an imposing figure dressed in a black pinstriped suit with electric blue eyes and storm-gray hair, smelling of a fresh thunderstorm. Next to him was a surfer-guy dressed in an open Hawaiian t-shirt and smelled of the ocean with sea-green eyes. Hades had a cocky smirk on his face as he stared at his brother.

"Hades, what brings you here, and with your… _child_ no less?" Zeus sneered as he said child, then he felt the air become colder.

"Be careful Zeus, I'm not the only one here. Or did you forget Harry's mother?" Zeus paled as he saw Nyx step out from behind the pillar. A dangerous expression in her eyes, daring him to say anything else about her son. Poseidon, the man in the Hawaiian t-shirt spoke up in an attempt to ease the conversation.

"Let's all relax here, we were just finishing up and Zeus was apologizing to Percy for wrongly blaming him. I hope everything works out for you, I'm going to have a private conversation with my son."

Poseidon left with Percy shortly after that, leaving a slightly less tense room. Zeus sighed before giving in, "What is it you want Hades? You wouldn't come up here without wanting anything." Hades began to grin, almost sadistically.

"Well Zeus, my dear, brother. I want a cabin for young Harry here, I think he deserves it after all, he did help get back YOUR Master Bolt." Zeus sat upright immediately, glaring at his brother. "Of course, if you don't, I could just raise it myself and destroy the rest of the camp."

Nyx couldn't help but chuckle at Hades' antics. "Come now Hades," she said. "There's no reason to resort to blackmail, after all I'm sure that he'll happily do it. Isn't that right Zeus? After all, you wouldn't disappoint me right?"

Zeus shook his head, he knew they were strong-arming him. He couldn't do anything against the two of them though, maybe Hades alone but not him and Nyx. "Fine, you'll get your cabin Hades. Now leave, I'm done with you."

Hades grinning, turned to Harry and Nyx gave them both a nod of his head and returned to the Underworld. Nyx grabbed hold of Harry and took him back to camp.

Harry felt content as he saw the familiar green of the camp and the pine tree on the hill. He immediately made his way to the tree and sat down in front of it as he began to recount the tale of his first quest. By the time he finished it was well into the night, only stars lighting the sky. Harry smiled and looked up at the tree, "One of these days, I'll find out your story. I promise."

 **A/N: So, nearly two months of bullshit and no update and as I state in the above a/n I'm sorry. Truly sorry about the delay, I can give you all sorts of bullshit about my school and job, but honestly? I couldn't find any inspiration, I have plenty of free time on my hands. I just can't decide where I'm going with the chapter (I don't plan ANYTHING).**

 **So… Sorry and all that for the delay and the stupidly short chapter, just wanted to get something for you guys.**


	13. Old Men and Amusing Stories

_**Old Men and Amusing Stories**_

 _ **Hogwarts: Headmaster's Office**_

Albus Dumbledore was wearing down a line in his office as his deputy headmistress sat in frustration waiting for her old friend to finally get on with whatever he was mumbling about. She knew it had to deal with the Potter boy, but for the life of her she couldn't figure it out, the headmaster has taken an unhealthy obsession with the boy, more so than usual. She used to believe that they were doing all of this for the greater good, now she's not so sure…

"Minerva, where did you say Harry Potter went?"

"I didn't, Albus. Last I knew the Malfoys' opened their home to him, which loathe as I am to say it, they're bound to treat him better than those despicable muggles. As I said though, last I knew he was with the Malfoys'. I'd be surprised if they let him out of their sight all things considered."

Dumbledore had to grit his teeth from blasting his deputy into the wall, with all he had told her, he honestly expected her to be able to give him a little more information. _This is why I have to do everything myself, can't rely on anyone.. Ahh, except Gellert, he played his part wonderously._ Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose, he gave Minerva his patented disappointed look.

Minerva turned her best glare back, it had been a long time since that had actually worked on her. Repeating herself one last time, that she did not in fact know where Harry Potter was, and so long as he was safe she didn't care. After the slight rant she stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind her.

 _The nerve of that man!_

Harry was lazily twirling his wand, bored out of his mind. Yes, he received a cabin from his father and he was trained but not nearly to the extent he felt was required. He still remembered the look on his father's face when he told him his plan. _That was a fun moment, I must admit, definitely took Dad by surprise._

Harry, being as lost in his thoughts as he was, failed to notice Luke coming up from behind him. This, as I'm sure you can imagine did not end well for young Harry, as he was thoroughly doused with a bucket of freezing water.

Yelping in surprise, Harry spun on his heal with a curse on his tongue before he realized that he had just been pranked by one of his best friends at camp. Grumbling under his breath Harry muttered a warming charm on his clothes. "Honestly Luke, what the hell was that for?" As he glowered at him.

Luke held up a finger as he was doubled over in laughter, holding onto his sides and sucking in air. He was able to breathe after a few minutes, "Sorry.. Harry… It was too good to pass up, so when are you going back? You only have around a month until your school starts."

Harry tapped his chin in thought, while true he only had a month until Hogwarts started back up he was hoping that he could spend more time here. He honestly enjoyed himself and was curious as to whether or not he could skip the school year.

Looking back up to Luke, he felt his eyes narrow. Luke was paler than he remembered, his eyes seemed to be more of a gold color as well. What was wrong with him, should he contact one of his parents? _Hm, couldn't hurt but honestly, who wants to do that?_ Harry thought with some irritation.

"Luke, you're feeling alright I trust?" As Harry asked this he noticed a slight twitch at the corner of Luke's mouth, it didn't seem to be in amusement. It quickly stopped and he ended up giving a huge grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Of course I'm fine Harry! Honestly, you'd think you were the son of Apollo with how jumpy you act around me! If I wasn't feeling alright, would I still have enough time to brood about my father? Of course not, as that seems to take up a great deal of my time.. Then again I suppose I should be a little jealous of you considering your father is actually there for you, not to mention your mother." By the end Luke's voice had an edge to it, and his eyes were no longer glinting in amusement, but rather with malice. "I wonder, what would happen to you if they were to die," Luke mumbled to himself, not quite loud enough for Harry to hear.

"What was that Luke?" Harry had a need to know what was going on with his friend, but couldn't tip his hand yet. And right before Luke answered, that damnable horse opened his mouth.

"Harry, would you be so kind as to come over here. You really should be getting back to your side of the world, there's not much time left until your schooling starts. We've arranged a portkey for you here." Chiron shouted across the fields.

Harry felt cold fury envelop him as the foolish horse-man opened his mouth. _How dare he?! Does he not know about the Statute? For fuck's sake you'd think a group of people who know about the Greek gods need for secrecy you'd think that they'd realize the magicals need it as well!_ As he was passing Luke, he stopped at the corner of his eyesight and said, "Don't think this is over, you aren't Luke… And I'll be damned if you think I'll let you take away my servant."

Gold eyes flashed in fury before smirking at our young hero… Evil hero? Anti-hero? Doesn't matter, point still stands. "I look forward to your pitiful attempts _boy_. I'm fully aware of what you're capable and you know nothing about me." Luke snorted in bland humor before walking away.

Harry cointuned his walk toward Chiron, sighing in frustration. "Chiron, you know the need for secrecy, what in the name of my father were you thinking!? Ugh, nevermind. Just give me the damned thing so I can leave this place."

With that, Harry whisked off to England with a small smirk upon his face, looking forward to getting home.

Harry landed gracefully when the portkey finished, the ministry was unsurprisingly relatively quiet at this time as people are in the middle of a shift change. What was surprising was seeing Dumbledore there, almost as if he was waiting for him.

Dumbledore immediately made his way to Harry, _Finally the boy has arrived. Good thing I still keep in contact with Chiron, Zeus knows what would happen if I didn't._ Placing on his grandfatherly persona, he called out. "Harry my boy! So wonderful to see you, how was your trip?I must insist that you come with me, there's much we need to discuss."

Harry didn't like this, he felt trapped. He knew he couldn't handle the old man as he was now, he simply wasn't strong enough and if he showed his power to anyone here he'd be branded a dark wizard. _Not that that isn't true, it'd just be counter-productive to my plans_. Harry smiled lightly at Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, how nice of you to greet me. Although I am curious as to how you knew I was going to be arriving today, especially as the Malfoys' have taken me in. How are you?" Harry's smile widened as he saw a twitch next to the headmaster's left eye. _Ha! Try to manipulate me old codger, I don't think so._

"I've been wonderful my boy, I must say though, it's rather rude to ignore the question of your trip. What happened on your vacation, nothing untoward happened did it?" The headmaster had the twinkle in his eyes back in full force.

Just as Harry was going to retort, a new voice entered the fray, "Harry! Welcome back to England, I'm sure you'll want to rest after the portkey." Walking toward them with all the manner of an ancient king, cane in hand, was Lucius Malfoy.

Harry looked toward Lucius with relief in his eyes, "I would very much like to do that Lord Malfoy." Turning to the headmaster he dipped his head, "I look forward to the coming school year, sir." With that he and Lucius left.

As they arrived in the center of the entrance hall to Malfoy Manor, Harry could feel Lucius's anxiousness. "Relax sir, I don't intend anything too terrible. Tell me, are the insects still alive? I truly hope they are."

Lucius let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Of course they are Harry, we know you want your revenge. When do you plan on taking that by the way?"

Glancing at Lucius out of the corner of his eye he shrugged, "Oh, I'd say around the same time you want Draco and I to start learning torture techniques. I think it'd be a wonderful bonding experience."

Lucius sputter indignantly, "Harry! I'd never torture people, I'm an upstanding citizen as you know…. I only torture people to get information out of them, or they deserve it." Here he grinned while looking at Harry.

Shrugging, Harry continued walking toward the sitting room and was greeted by Narcissa and Draco upon arrival. _It's good to be back._

 **A/N: So, I'm sure most of you are just done with the sporadic updates. I can only apologize for it, I ended up failing my last class which caused a bit of a spiral in losing all interest in everything. It was my first time failing at anything school related which is.. Just holy shit, ego took a blow. Anyway, figured I'd let you guys know the story IS NOT abandoned and there will be a time jump for the start of term (assume everything is the same as cannon with the exception of any flashback). Thanks for understanding guys!**


End file.
